Switched
by Rae-316
Summary: It's your favorite gang, but with some minor adjustments. Donna the ditzy cheerleader, Eric the arrogrant quarterback, Fez the ladies man, Kelso the nerd, Jackie the rebel, and Hyde the homecoming king.
1. The Quarterback and The Cheerleader

Switched  
  
Author's Note: I was going for creativity and fun in this one, so don't take it TOO seriously..  
  
Chapter 1: The Cheerleader and The Quarterback  
  
"Oh my god, Donna, I so wish I were you!"  
  
Donna placed her hairbrush down on her vanity, adjusting her long, fire red locks as she turned towards her two best friends, Jane and Ashley, sitting on her bed, their legs sprawled beneath them as they flipped through the recent issue of Vogue.  
  
Jane stretched her legs out, beaming up at Donna, twirling the end of her blond ponytail as she spoke excitedly, "I cannot believe you are Eric Forman's neighbor!"  
  
"Yeah, like, right next door." Donna confirmed, gazing out the window, her eyes hazing with lust.  
  
"Yeah!" Ashley screeched, casting the magazine aside as she sat up, motioning for Donna to pay attention. "We should so go over there!"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Come on, Donna. You're the most popular girl in school and Eric Forman is only the hunkiest guy on the football team."  
  
"Yeah, you guys are like peanut butter and jelly."  
  
"Bread and butter."  
  
"Hairspray and curlers!"  
  
Both girls collapsed into giggles as Donna's face turned as red as her hair. She turned back towards her mirror, forcing her blush to fade away as she made a serious face.  
  
"You think?" She asked, biting her lip as she turned back towards her best friends.  
  
"Oh, we are so going over there!" Ashley and Jane screeched simultaneously, grabbing Donna's hand and leading her downstairs, before she could get in another word.  
  
"Guys, I think I'm going to ask Donna out."  
  
"Donna Pinciotti?" Michael Kelso asked, shoving an Oreo in his mouth and pushing his glasses further up his nose. He let out a snort, letting spews of chocolate fall everywhere.  
  
"Donna is very hot, Eric." Fez said matter of factly, grabbing an Oreo. "You think you can handle her?"  
  
Eric didn't bother to answer his friend; he simply took the box of Oreos from his hand and shoved one in his mouth, spitting chunks of chocolate as he spoke, "If I could handle Jackie, I think I could handle Donna."  
  
"Well, Donna's a lot hotter then Jackie, Eric." Kelso pointed out.  
  
"What? No way. Jackie's got that whole mysterious thing going on." Fez pointed out, wiping chocolate away from his jacket, adjusting his collar. "Well, as fun as this is, I have a date."  
  
"With who?" Eric looked up, patiently.  
  
"Um...I think her name's Ashley. No...Stacey? No, it's definitely Ashley." Fez shook his head out of confusion. "I guess I'll see when I get there." He nodded at Kelso, patted Eric on the back, and let the door slam behind him.  
  
"Wow, Fez is just about the coolest guy in our grade." Kelso said, an envious tone peeking out of his statement as he brushed Oreo crumbs away from his face, cleaning his glasses gently with the bottom of his new, polyester vest.  
  
"I don't know about that," Eric said, confidently laughing towards Kelso. "I mean, Fez may get a lot of ladies, but I'm going to be quarterback of the football team, Kelso."  
  
"You're right, Eric." Kelso said sheepishly, snorting again. "Anyway, I should get going to. There's a special tonight on National Geographic about ice glaciers and their effect on the ecosystem. It's going to be sweet!"  
  
"Sounds lame." Eric said casually, propping his legs up on the table as Kelso sighed sadly and left the basement.  
  
Eric took a look around, glancing back towards the tiny storage room, wondering if his 'adopted' sibling was around.  
  
"Hey, you back there?" He called out, hearing a rustle and a bang in reply.  
  
"Is there a reason you woke me up?"  
  
Eric turned back around, grinning happily as Jackie fastened the leather belt around her jeans, brushing some dirt off of them, which didn't really help since they were always filthy. She scratched some skin underneath her AC/DC shirt as she sat down in her designated chair, flipping her hair into a tight ponytail and pushing her aviator sunglasses up her nose as Eric rambled on.  
  
Jackie tuned out; she usually did whenever Eric started talking about girls.  
  
Sure, she still had feelings for Eric, but well...he was kind of an ass to everyone who didn't have a vagina, or a direct connection to one, and he was always at football games. Jackie Burkhart doesn't chill with the pep squad or anyone who knows someone who's on it. It's her number one rule, right above only washing her hair when necessary, and never spending more then 10 bucks on a shirt.  
  
Jackie snapped out of her daze as Eric tapped her, panting like a little puppy.  
  
"Yeah?" Jackie asked angrily, still pissed that someone disturbed her mid-day nap.  
  
"You're ok with me asking Donna out, right?"  
  
Jackie blinked widely, crossing her arms across her chest. "Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Cause I know we only broke up like..."  
  
"Six months ago."  
  
"Yeah, but sometimes girls need time to heal."  
  
"Trust me, I healed pretty fast." Jackie said quickly; standing up, ready to finish her nap. "I'm over it." Jackie confirmed this with a head nod and disappeared back into her room.  
  
Eric shook his head, slightly confused, and slightly disappointed.  
  
"Eric, god dammit!"  
  
Eric stood up quickly, straightening his shirt as his mother, Kitty Forman burst down the stairs in an angry parade.  
  
"I have been calling you for the past ten minutes, dumbass!" Kitty slapped him upside the head, which was quite a feet, seeing as how she's such a tiny woman. Eric winced, immediately spewing apologies and excuses. "Just shut it and get upstairs, before I stick my foot up your guilty ass!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Eric fumbled, running up the stairs quickly.  
  
"Dumbasses." Kitty muttered as she took a look around the messy basement.  
  
"Donna, ring the doorbell already!" Jane whined impatiently, jumping up and down. They had been standing there for at least 10 minutes, which was enough time for Ashley to remember that she had a date with Fez.  
  
"Jane, what if it's weird?"  
  
"Oh, please." Jane rolled her eyes, ringing the doorbell quickly and ducking behind a bush.  
  
"Jane!" Donna bellowed, kicking the bush angrily. "How could you...."  
  
Donna's voice trailed off as she turned towards the open door, where Eric's father, Red, was standing, giving her a strange look.  
  
"There was a bee." Donna explained quickly.  
  
"Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Is Eric home?" Donna gulped nervously, smiling earnestly as Red led her inside, pouring her a glass of lemonade as Kitty called for Eric.  
  
"What is taking that boy so long?" Kitty mumbled, giving Red a weary look.  
  
"Maybe he's busy, sweetie." Red laughed manically.  
  
"I'll go get him!" Kitty huffed, angrily stomping down the stairs.  
  
"She's really quite nice...." Red explained to Donna, "She's just been having a rough week." Red laughed gently, "She was fired." He whispered, walking towards the fridge. "Are you hungry, Donna? I baked a bunt cake earlier."  
  
"No, thanks." Donna leaned against the wall anxiously.  
  
She was going to kill Jane for ringing that doorbell.  
  
"Donna?"  
  
Donna put on her best smile as she looked up at Eric, who was walking towards her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought maybe we could like, hang out, or something."  
  
"Sure..." Eric's heart raced slightly as Donna walked past him and down the stairs, her short skirt flopping up and down with her walk.  
  
Eric was slightly surprised as he came back downstairs to find Fez and Kelso, back in their respective seats, and lastly Jackie, flipping through Rolling Stone as she munched on a popsicle.  
  
"What happened to your date with Ashley?" Donna asked quickly.  
  
Fez looked up, slightly shocked to see her in the basement. "Why, hello there." Fez stood up, taking Donna's hand and kissing it softly, causing her to burst into giggles. Jackie rolled her eyes as she threw her magazine down on the table.  
  
"Why is she here?" Jackie asked to no one in particular as she finished off her popsicle.  
  
"Aren't you Jackie Burkhart?" Donna asked, taking a seat on the couch, beside Eric.  
  
"Aren't you a cheerleader?" Jackie asked in return, angrily biting on her popsicle stick.  
  
"I was," Donna scrambled to find her words, "I mean, I am. But it's not football season right now...I only cheer during football season."  
  
"That's because football rules!" Eric shouted, pumping a fist in the air, wrapping his other arm around Donna casually.  
  
Jackie glared at them both, grabbing her keys from her pocket.  
  
"I'm out of here." She looked towards Kelso, "You coming?"  
  
"Well, I mean, I was going to see if I could catch the National Geographic..."  
  
Jackie raised her eyebrow in annoyance and Kelso hurriedly stood up, "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Later." Jackie mumbled, giving Donna one last dirty look before her and Kelso left the room.  
  
"Well, I have to go pick up Ashley." Fez stood up, taking the keys to his new van out of his pocket.  
  
"I thought you had a date with her earlier." Eric said, glancing towards Donna.  
  
"Yeah, but then she found out I had a van and told me to go get it."  
  
"Oh my god, Ashley is such a slut." Donna laughed to herself.  
  
Eric and Fez exchanged amused glances, before Fez left the room as well.  
  
"So, what'd you think?"  
  
"Your friends are pretty nice." Donna started, nodding her head. "Except I think Jackie hates me."  
  
"She pretty much hates everyone." Eric laughed. "Wait until you meet Steven. I've known him, since, well forever."  
  
"Wait, Steven as in Steven Hyde?" Donna asked happily. "He's only assistant coach of the cheer squad. Of course I know him!"  
  
"Donna," Eric paused, flipping some of her hair out of the way, "I really like you."  
  
"I really like you, Eric."  
  
Donna and Eric kissed gently, and then more passionately, until Red sweetly came down stairs to ask if Donna would be staying for dinner, in which Kitty added, 'go home, we ain't no food bank'.  
  
Donna kissed Eric on the cheek, before slipping out of the basement, reminding herself that she'd better thank Jane for ringing that damn doorbell. 


	2. The Homecoming King

Switched  
  
Chapter 2: Homecoming King  
  
The next day, Donna didn't even ring the doorbell. She just slipped inside the basement, through its own, side door, sitting down on the couch, grinning at Eric happily as he slung his arm around her.  
  
She had spent all morning getting ready. Thank god it was Saturday, which meant she could wake up late and still look super cute. She had every part of her outfit planned since she got home last night.  
  
Knee high socks...check.  
  
Cute, blue loafers....check.  
  
Cute blue, plaid skirt....check.  
  
Tiny white tank top that spilled just enough cleavage....check.  
  
And of course, her secret ingredient – her perfume. Jane had concocted a new batch just for this occasion. See, boys are like dogs, their noses are super sensitive. So ever since they read that in cosmo, Jane, Ashley, and Donna created their own herbal blend, which they called Jashonna. Donna hoped she hadn't sprayed too much on when she caught a whiff of her own scent as she hopped down the cement stairs, leading to Eric's door.  
  
"You smell nice." Eric whispered playfully in her ear.  
  
Donna's lips twisted into a knowing smile. No, she hadn't put too much on.  
  
"What is that smell?" Jackie came barging down the stairs, grabbing a pop from on top of the dryer, fiddling with the bottle opener on her keychain as she leaned against the washing machine. "God, Eric, it reeks down here."  
  
"I don't smell anything." Donna said quickly, blushing as she tried to rub the perfume off her neck.  
  
"Whatever." Jackie mumbled as she finally managed to get the top of her coke, taking a huge swig of it. "Man, I am so psyched for our trip to Six Flags tomorrow."  
  
"You guys are going to Six Flags?" Donna asked excitedly, trying to catch Jackie's attention so she could flash one of her famous smiles towards her. No such luck. Jackie ignored Donna's question, staring down at Eric, who in turn stared back.  
  
"Yeah, it's going to be awesome." Eric replied calmly, squeezing Donna's knee reassuringly. "Donna's pretty psyched too."  
  
Donna nudged Eric appreciatively as Jackie's eyes became wide, finally realizing the redhead's prescence.  
  
"Eric." Jackie said bitterly, motioning her head to the side. "Can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?"  
  
"Fine." Eric shrugged, loosening his arm from Donna, planting a soft kiss on the edge of her lips as he started up the stairs. "Be right back."  
  
Donna smiled to herself, then towards Jackie, who slammed her empty bottle down on the washing machine, hard, then ran up the stairs, angrily.  
  
"Forman!" Jackie frogged Eric in the right shoulder, hard.  
  
"Jackie, you promised never to hut my right arm. It's my throwing arm!"  
  
"And you promised that you wouldn't invite any random chicks on our trip."  
  
"Donna isn't random, Jackie. I really like her."  
  
Jackie crossed her arms impatiently, "Well, I don't."  
  
"Well, I don't care." Eric said matter of factly, crossing his arms.  
  
"I cannot believe I wasted six months with you." Jackie said forcefully, daring him to reply.  
  
Eric opened his mouth wide, ready to fire back, when the slider crashed open.  
  
"Burn!" Kelso shouted out dorkily, slapping Jackie's shoulder in approval as he briskly jogged down the stairs.  
  
"You know what, Jackie?" Eric quickly shut his mouth, glancing back at the curly haired boy standing in his kitchen. "I'm really sick of your jealousy issues."  
  
"I'm not jealous, Eric." Jackie interjected, flicking her blue-green eyes at the curly haired boy as well, who had taken a seat at the counter. She placed her hands on her hips. "I just don't want some red headed slut in my car."  
  
"Fine, then I'll drive her." Eric said angrily. "And she's not a slut."  
  
"She must be, if she's with you!" Jackie yelped.  
  
"What the hell are you kids yelling about now?"  
  
Jackie and Eric both turned to Kitty, who was rubbing the temples of her forehead bitterly.  
  
"Sorry, Kitty." Jackie said quietly. She turned back towards Eric, but he was gone. "Jackass."  
  
Jackie glanced back at Kitty, who nodded in agreement and left the kitchen.  
  
Jackie sighed, burying her head in her hands, slowly lifting her head up when she heard a slight snicker coming from across the room.  
  
"You're still here?" Jackie asked, her tongue dripping with anger.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can't get rid of me."  
  
Jackie leaned against the fridge, rubbing her cold elbows slightly.  
  
"My dad runs an anger management course at the hospital. You seem to have a lot of tension."  
  
"And you seem to think I care." Jackie snapped back, fingering her keys in her pocket as she dashed towards the door.  
  
Unfortunately, he followed.  
  
"Hey, I thought we were friends!"  
  
"Ok, listen." Jackie whipped around, practically smacking Steven with her brown, dirty locks. "I don't have any friends, except for Eric, Kelso, and Fez."  
  
"Jackie, come on, we've known each other forever. We're friends."  
  
"No, you're friends with Eric and I'm friends with Eric." Jackie leaned against her old, black el Camino. "God knows why." She muttered, lifting her eyes to finally look at his.  
  
She never really noticed how blue and clear they were. She almost got lost in them. Almost. Jackie stood up straight, slipping on her sunglasses quickly, so he wouldn't be able to tell that she wasn't as angry as she let on.  
  
"Well, I consider you my friend."  
  
"Good to know." Jackie said plainly, opening the door to her car.  
  
"Good to know?"  
  
"Did I stutter?" Jackie snapped, starting the car up. "Later, Hyde."  
  
"It's Steven!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Before he could say anything more, Jackie slammed the gas pedal and sped off down the street.  
  
Steven, feeling very rejected, but sort of turned on, went towards the stairs, a happy hop in his step.  
  
"Donna?" Steven grinned towards the redhead, who stood up, giving him a friendly hug. "What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Eric invited me." Donna said happily, sitting back down. "We're kind of..."  
  
"We're going out." Eric said confidently, stroking Donna's bare knee softly as she giggled.  
  
"Awesome!" Steven said excitedly, taking Jackie's usual seat. If she were in the room, he would never even step by it. For a small girl, she was pretty strong. But right now, there really wasn't any other spot to sit in. Eric and Donna were residing on the couch, comfortably, and Kelso was glued to the lawn chair, staring intently at the TV as he fiddled around with a ping pong ball. "So, Six Flags tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, it's going to be sweet!" Kelso said excitedly, snorting dorkily. "I can't wait to see the Safari exhibit. I have a great interest in the brain activity in male ostrichs!"  
  
Eric and Donna smirked at each other as Steven interjected.  
  
"Well, I can't wait to do some gift shop shopping. They have the cutest little figurines there!"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Kelso nodded in agreement.  
  
"You know what I think it's time for?" Eric interrupted the dorkathon.  
  
"But, Jackie's not here..." Kelso said wearily.  
  
"That's ok. I know where she keeps her stash." Eric got up quickly, rummaging through Jackie's room, till he popped out, holding up a brown, paper bag.  
  
"Oh my god, you're a pothead!" Donna laughed, pointing at Eric.  
  
"Who isn't?" Eric replied, with a cocky grin, starting up a circle.  
  
Within minutes, Donna wasn't the only one laughing.  
  
"Man, I think Jackie's starting to open up to me." Steven smirked happily. "Today, she actually waited a while before driving away from me."  
  
"Man, when will you give that up?" Kelso grinned stupidly. "Guys like you and me, we don't get with girls like Jackie."  
  
"Yeah, Steven," Donna slid into the conversation. "You know who would be really good for you? The smart Charlie's Angel."  
  
"Hey, I'd do her." Eric smirked. "But she is the ugly one."  
  
"There's just something about Jackie. Eric, you have to know what I'm talking about. You dated her for like, half a year."  
  
"Steven, you like Jackie because of unbalanced chemicals." Kelso said matter of factly. "It'll fade within 2-3 months."  
  
"Steven, Jackie's not worth it, ok? She's a bitch." Eric glanced over at Donna coyly. "No offense."  
"None taken." Donna grinned. "You know, Steven, take it from a cheerleader, that girl has major attitude problems."  
  
"It's not her fault, guys!" Kelso whined. "She has no parents."  
  
"I could take of her!" Steven said dreamily. "We're like soul mates. We'll go to my dad's anger management classes together, I'll give her a makeover, she'll be crowned homecoming queen, and I'll be king, and we'll live in someplace romantic, like Disneyworld!"  
  
"Or Six flags!" Kelso screamed.  
  
"Yeah!" Steven nodded happily.  
  
"Wow, that was poetic." Donna said in awe. "I wish I had a soul mate." She grinned towards Eric, who rolled his eyes gently.  
  
"Babe, I like you, but I ain't about to marry you." Eric replied harshly.  
  
"Jackie and I will be like the homecoming king and queen of Disneyworld!" Steven laughed. "All hail, King Steven!"  
  
Kelso laughed heartily as Donna gave Eric a disapproving look.  
  
A sweet voice called down the stairs, interrupting the circle.  
  
"Eric, hun, mother needs you!"  
  
"Shit, it's my sister." Eric grabbed the spray close to him, spritzing the flowery scent and coughing slightly as the rest of the gang hid their illegal materials from the vibrant blonde who bounced down the stairs.  
  
"Hey there, Laurie." Steven said happily, giving her a hug.  
  
"Hey Steven, how are you?" Laurie grinned, patting Eric's shoulder. "Mom needs to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah, I heard, thanks." Eric rolled his eyes, running up the stairs as Laurie took his place.  
  
"I'm Laurie, it's really nice to meet you."  
  
"Hi, I'm Donna."  
  
Donna glanced at Kelso, who was trying not to look Laurie in the eye.  
  
"What's that smell?" Laurie asked quickly, sniffing the air. "Have you guys been...smoking?" She screeched as she stood up. "Smoking is so bad for your lungs, guys!"  
  
"Laurie, will you go out with me?" Kelso stood up, grabbing the blonde's arm forcefully.  
  
Steven and Donna laughed awkwardly as Laurie shook her head sadly.  
  
"Michael, we've discussed this. I don't date. I'm concentrating on school right now so that I can become a doctor."  
  
"But you're the woman of my dreams. You're pretty AND intelligent."  
  
Laurie blushed gently, slapping his arm away.  
  
"I better run along." Laurie said, winking towards Steven as she ran up stairs.  
  
"Kelso, just give it up already. Laurie Forman has never had a boyfriend, in her life. She's as virginal as it gets." Steven laughed heartily.  
  
"Oh, yeah, well..." Kelso punched Steven weakly, "Jackie would never go out with you. She hates homecoming and you're the king of it."  
  
"Only because I'm the best looking guy in school!" Steven whined, as if this was a great burden.  
  
"Besides me, of course." Eric said, stumbling down the stairs.  
  
The gang laughed as Eric wrapped his arm back around Donna.  
  
"Eric, look, I'm sorry about before...." Jackie stomped into the room, slamming the door as she threw her leather jacket onto the coat hanger, freezing as she landed eyes on the other occupants in the room. "Oh, you're still...here."  
  
"Jackie, can we talk upstairs for a minute?" Donna asked sweetly.  
  
"Um, are you sure you want to do that?" Kelso laughed.  
  
Jackie slapped him gently on the head, oblivious to how hard she actually hit him.  
  
"Sure, Donna, let's go chat!" Jackie said excitedly. "I really need to catch up on my girl talk!" Jackie rolled her eyes as she followed the redhead upstairs.  
  
"God, she's so beautiful..." Steven said dreamily.  
  
Eric and Kelso gave each other knowing looks, chuckling slightly.  
  
"Jackie, I really like Eric."  
  
"Yeah," Jackie tapped her foot impatiently. "I could tell by the way you're throwing yourself all over him."  
  
Donna was slightly taken aback, but kept up her confidence. She was a cheerleader, for god's sakes! She could deal with a bitch like Jackie.  
  
"You're his best friend, and I want you to accept me."  
  
"We can't always get what we want." Jackie said, her eyes lowering sadly.  
  
"Jackie, I'm just saying. If you got to know me, you might actually see that I'm an ok person."  
  
"Yeah?" Jackie asked dryly, but then realized that Donna was being sincere. "I guess we'll see tomorrow at Six Flags, right?"  
  
"Yeah!" Donna said brightly, smiling genuinely before skipping downstairs.  
  
"That was really nice of you, Jackie."  
  
Jackie turned around to face Red Forman, the only person she really trusted, dare she even say loved. He was like a father figure to her.  
  
Jackie smiled softly as Red planted a piece of chocolate cake in front of her.  
  
"Jackie, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Steven before..."  
  
Jackie raised her eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"I was planting roses in the garden....you were very loud..." Red chuckled as he took a seat. "I'm just worried that you might crush that poor boy's heart. He seems to really like you."  
  
"First of all, Mr. Forman." Jackie took a bite of cake, grinning happily. "There is nothing poor about that boy."  
  
"Just because Steven is...well provided for, well, that doesn't mean you have to hate him."  
  
"I don't hate him cause he's rich, Mr. Forman." Jackie quickly defended her motives. "No, I hate him cause he's homecoming king. Oh, and he's rich."  
  
"Jackie..."  
  
She looked up, seeing the seriousness in Red's eyes.  
  
"Ok, I don't really hate him....he's...." Jackie rolled chocolate cake around in her mouth, trying to find the right word. "He can be pretty cool sometimes."  
  
"You think I'm cool?"  
  
Jackie cursed under her breath as she looked up, to see Red smirking and making his way to the kitchen as Steven sat in his abandoned seat.  
  
"Sometimes." Jackie replied, finishing off the cake.  
  
"I knew I was cool." Steven said more to himself, then from glancing at Jackie's stare, he smirked, lowering his voice, "Sometimes."  
  
Jackie nodded, putting her plate into the sink.  
  
"You know, Jackie, I think that if you gave me a chance, you would really like me."  
  
"You know what your problem is?" Jackie asked obnoxiously as she planted her hands on her hips.  
  
Steven turned to her, waiting anxiously for her to tell him.  
  
"You're cute, so no one's ever told you to shut your pie hole."  
  
"You think I'm cute, too?" Steven grinned.  
  
"Shut your pie hole." Jackie felt a blush coming on and quickly turned around, spreading her hands before her on the table, trying to make it go away.  
  
She heard Steven get up, walking towards her.  
  
He tapped her shoulder, forcing her to turn towards him.  
  
He leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"You had some chocolate..." He said shyly. "It's gone now."  
  
Jackie stared blankly at him, searching for her car keys in her pocket. Damn, they were downstairs, in her jacket. There was no escape.  
  
"Thanks." Jackie blurted quickly, hurriedly running towards the living room.  
  
"What's wrong Jackie?" Red asked, his arm draped around a slightly angry Kitty.  
  
"Yeah, what could be so important, that you interrupted us in the middle of All in the Family?" Kitty added, waiting for her answer.  
  
"He...I..." Jackie shook her head, trying to block out what just happened. Red looked at her knowingly as Kitty rolled her eyes, ignoring the teenager. "I..." Jackie, for once, was at a loss of words. She slipped on her sunglasses, silently, and ran towards the door. She'd just hotwire Eric's Cruiser and go for a spin to clear her head. She couldn't possibly like...no, he was homecoming king...he was everything she stood against. He listened to Abba and was friends with people like Laurie Forman and Donna. No, she couldn't...  
  
Oh, god...  
  
She did. 


	3. The Wild Child

Switched  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Nicole and her story, Six Flags, for inspiring this chapter. It's a very cute story, and I suggest you read it!  
  
Chapter 3: The Wild Child  
  
Jackie tapped her dirty nails impatiently on the hood of her El Camino.  
  
"She should be here any second..." Eric muttered, glancing at his watch.  
  
"See what happens when you invite girls?" Jackie asked bitterly, continuing to tap on the hood as Fez strode out of the kitchen, leaning next to her on the car.  
  
"Jackie, you're a girl." Eric said impatiently, craning his neck to see the Pinciotti house. "And she's only five minutes late."  
  
"Jackie, you look different today..." Fez took a step back, squinting at her squarely. "You're wearing lip gloss!"  
  
"What? No..." Jackie laughed incecessantly, turning her head to look at the Pinciotti house as she wiped her hand along her lips. "It was just some water that I drank before."  
  
"Jackie, I've kissed enough girls to know what lip gloss looks like." Fez laughed. "It's no big deal."  
  
"Wait," Kelso popped his head out of the Vista Cruiser, "Who are you wearing lip gloss for?"  
  
"I'm not wearing lip gloss." Jackie said angrily, a blush rising to her cheeks.  
  
"Not anymore." Fez nodded. "But you were," He sniffed the air gently. "And not just any lip gloss. Cherry lip gloss." He grinned proudly, nodding towards Kelso, who stepped out of the car, giving Jackie a once over.  
  
"You know, Jackie, I've always had a thing for dominant women." Fez winked at her sexily, leaning on his arm.  
  
"Bite me." Jackie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" Jackie asked obnoxiously, staring straight at Eric.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Donna came running, her purse bouncing against her knees as she slipped it on her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry?" Jackie muttered. "Because of you we're probably gonna get stuck in traffic. We might as well not go." Jackie pushed past Donna, settling into her car, staring intensely at Eric as he walked over to Donna, pecking her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry, doll." Eric said gently. "Jackie forgot to take her midol this morning."  
  
Jackie stomped her foot down on the gas, only to realize the car wasn't on. She revved up the engine, honked the horn, and stuck her head out the window.  
  
"Are we going to Six Flags or what?" She screamed, staring straight ahead as Eric rolled his eyes at her, opening the side door of the Vista Cruiser for Donna, who smiled sweetly in return.  
  
"Man, I'm going with Eric. Jackie's on the war path right now and I like my life, thank you very much." Kelso sped past Fez and hopped in the back of the Vista Cruiser.  
  
Fez looked between the two cars, trying to decide who'd he rather spend the two hours to Six Flags with. Will it be car number 1: the camino?  
  
It was dirty, with cigarette butts and empty cans all over the floor. It smelled like a giant ash tray and Jackie would probably blast her stupid rock music the whole time.  
  
Or would it be car number 2: the Cruiser?  
  
Sure Eric was a safe driver, but there was a point where he was too safe. Jackie liked to speed, so Fez knew he'd get there before Eric and his passengers even cross the state line.  
  
Jackie honked the horn, staring viciously at Fez as he snapped out of it, making an instant decision.  
  
He liked women, he really did, but Jackie was one crazy chick.  
  
Jackie sighed silently as she looked to her side, brushing away some cigarette ashes on the seat. All by herself, as usual.  
  
Whatever, she kept repeating to herself, whatever.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
Jackie's legs froze as the Vista Cruiser slowly rolled out of the driveway and Eric stuck his hand out, motioning for Jackie to follow him.  
  
Jackie slipped her AC/DC 8 track into the player and took a deep breath.  
  
"Guess it's just us."  
  
Jackie turned to face her only passenger, slipping on her sunglasses in one swift motion.  
  
"Let me set some ground rules for this trip." Jackie began, as she rolled out of the driveway and the music started. "One, you will not touch the radio. Two, you will not talk, at all. Three, you will not even look at me, not even look my way."  
  
"So what am I going to look at?"  
  
"The wonderful farmland of Wisconsin." Jackie smirked, making the volume louder. "Now, no talking, starting now."  
  
Steven opened his mouth to speak, but shut his jaw closed when he saw her eyes glisten with anger. Oh well, maybe he couldn't look at her, or talk to her. But he could smell that cherry lip gloss resting on her dashboard. He could feel the heat radiating off her skin. And sometimes, their elbows brushed up against each other when she hit a pothole.  
  
The road trip went by pretty quick.  
  
In the Cruiser, Eric blasted some good old Lynyrd Skynyrd as they all engaged in a friendly game of 'name that tune'.  
  
In the Camino, Jackie hummed along to her AC/DC 8 track as Steven stared out the window. Before he knew it, he was humming as well. Jackie gave him a strange look, but he knew he wasn't breaking any of her rules, and she sort of half smiled and kept driving, humming all along.  
  
The two hours seemed like one as everyone hopped out of their cars. Jackie grabbed a pack of cigarettes, stashing the lip gloss in her pocket before anyone realized she owned a tube of lip gloss.  
  
She ran to catch up with the rest of the gang, leaving Steven in her dust as she rested her arm lazily on Kelso's shoulder, who grinned down at her.  
  
For some reason, Kelso and Jackie got along pretty well.  
  
You wouldn't think a braniac like Kelso would like a rebellious wild child like Jackie, or vice versa. But since preschool, they clicked. Ever since one faithful day in third grade...  
  
Jackie purposely tore a hole in the ugly beige dress her mother forced her to wear that day as she ripped the matching ribbons out of her hair. Her mother found some baseball umpire to sleep with and he used to have a daughter, who was just Jackie's size. So now Jackie had some ugly ass hand me downs, all dresses. Dresses! Jackie hated dresses and she absolutely despised ribbons.  
  
"You have a hole in your dress."  
  
Jackie looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun as she stood up. She glanced down nervously at her shoes when she realized it was a boy talking to her, and an unfamiliar one. It wasn't Eric Forman, the only boy she really ever talked to, her best friend. And it wasn't that stupid Steven Hyde, who was all the way across the field, playing kickball with some stupid guys in her grade.  
  
She knew who he was, he was friends with Steven and Eric, but they had never really spoken to each other before.  
  
"I know." Jackie mumbled, playing with the large hole at the hem of her ugly dress. She wanted to lay down, desperately, but the pavement beneath her was practically steaming from the heat.  
  
"You want some of my ice cream?" The boy asked, as a large drip of chocolate fell on Jackie's ugly brown shoe.  
  
Jackie kicked her shoe into the ground, wiping the drip away as she dusted her dress off and looked back up at the boy.  
  
"Whatever." Jackie mumbled, and then smirked confidently.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Kelso asked with a goofy grin, holding out the cone for Jackie, who swiped a lick at it.  
  
"Hey Kelso!" One of the kickball kids came over, waving at Kelso manically. "You want to play kickball with us?"  
  
"Um," Kelso looked down at his ice cream cone, then at Jackie's unconcerned face, then back at the boy, who was rolling his eyes impatiently. "No, that's ok."  
  
"Yeah, I figured." The boy kicked the ball towards Kelso's feet. "You're such a pansy." Kelso kicked the ball back gently, shoving his hands in his pockets and mumbling under his breath.  
  
Jackie watched Kelso's face go from sad to sadder. She could still taste the smooth chocolate ice cream in her throat, remnants of the boy's nice gesture.  
  
"Just because Kelso's too cool for kickball, doesn't mean you have be such an ass." Jackie said sternly, kicking the ball hard into the boy's shins. She went back towards Kelso, pulling him towards the school.  
  
"Wow, thanks." Kelso mumbled, offering his cone once again to the girl.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Jackie mumbled, smiling softly as she took another lick.  
  
Ever since then, Jackie had always been there when Kelso was picked on by the other kids. And since everyone was pretty much scared of Jackie, they eventually stopped picking on Kelso.  
  
"I want to go the water park and find some chicks." Fez laughed.  
  
"I want to go on all the roller coasters." Eric announced.  
  
"Well, why don't we pay to get in first?" Kelso asked the gang, looking down at Jackie who shoved her hand into her pocket, pulling out a ten dollar bill, a little something she pocketed from a kid at school. Hey, he practically shoved it down her throat! After she threatened to kick his ass. He asked for it. He pinched her butt! She wouldn't take that!  
  
"Damn." Eric motioned towards the price list on the front gate. "They raised the price and I only brought enough for the old price."  
  
"Great, we came all this way for nothing." Jackie muttered, putting her crumbled bill back in her pocket.  
  
"Wait, I have an idea!" Donna shouted excitedly.  
  
"You must not get a lot of those!" Jackie shouted sarcastically, dropping her head on Kelso's shoulder, who put his arm around her protectively.  
  
It was kind of funny. When they were kids, Jackie was taller, Jackie was stronger. Who ever thought that Michael Kelso would grow up to be a tall, lean, sort of good looking guy? Too bad he has like zero confidence. Not to mention he only likes girls who are genius virgins, like Laurie.  
  
"Jackie, be nice." Fez said calmly. "Donna, what's your idea?"  
  
"Well, I'll need Jackie's help." The whole gang turned to face Jackie, who rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Jackie muttered, following Donna towards the gate, only glancing back to see the four boys huddled, observing Donna's plan.  
  
Donna abruptly turned to Jackie, grabbing a hair tie from her purse.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jackie shrieked as Donna grabbed at Jackie's snug Zeppelin tee shirt, tying a knot with the hair tie, so that her midriff poked out.  
  
"You have such a nice body, why hide it?" Donna asked with a giggle.  
  
"Because some girls don't like that feeling of being drooled over." Jackie tugged at the knot, but it wouldn't come loose. She crossed her arms over her bare stomach, embarrassed to be showing so much skin.  
  
Donna ripped Jackie's arms away from her stomach, "Every girl likes that feeling."  
  
Jackie didn't bother to argue as Donna noticed a bulge in Jackie's jeans.  
  
"What's this?" Donna inquired as she grabbed at it, holding back Jackie's arms as she flailed them about. "Lip gloss."  
  
"I stole it." Jackie said briskly. "I was bored."  
  
Donna unscrewed the cap and put some on her own lips then tossed it to Jackie, waiting for her to do the same.  
  
Jackie smothered some on, smacking her lips as she threw it back in her pocket. "So, what's your big plan?"  
  
Donna tied a knot in her own shirt as she pulled Jackie along to the gate, flipping her red hair.  
  
"Just follow my lead." Donna insisted, as she put a glowing smile onto her face, her lips glistening in the early sunlight. "Hey there!"  
  
Jackie stared at the security guard, behind the booth, who Donna was waving at. Was he her friend or something?  
  
"I have a major dilemma and I was wondering if maybe, you could," Donna twirled some of her hair playfully as she leaned in, squeezing her chest together. Jackie couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic it was. "Help me out." Donna pursed her lips, waiting for the guard to take the bait.  
  
The guard, held his belt gingerly as he glanced down at Donna's overflowing cleavage then towards Jackie, who flashed him a nervous smile.  
  
"What kind of dilemma?" The guard asked, in a throaty voice.  
  
"My friends and I, we left our wallets back at home, all the way in Wisconsin." Donna pouted. "We were hoping some handsome, kind gentlemen, like yourself, would help us out."  
  
The guard glanced towards the four boys, who all smiled in return, trying hard not to laugh as Jackie blocked his view, taking a step forward.  
  
"We'd really appreciate it." Jackie nodded her head, leaning up against the booth as Donna did, twirling a stray piece of hair with her index finger.  
  
"Fine," The guard broke down, as Donna and Jackie exchanged relieved glances, "But if you kids get caught, don't you dare give them my name."  
  
"We wouldn't think of it." Jackie said brightly, as Donna motioned for the boys to slip through the gate. They quickly scurried through the gate, as Donna followed, shaking her butt wildly as if to give the guard a free show for helping them out.  
  
"Run along, young lady." The guard whispered to Jackie, winking at her.  
  
Jackie took a step backward, running a hand through her hair nervously as she ran towards the gate, muttering, "Pervert."  
  
As soon as she stepped foot into Six Flags she tore at the knot, finally getting it loose and smeared the lip gloss off of her lips with a napkin from a nearby kiosk.  
  
The gang was laughing by a nearby bench.  
  
Jackie walked over to them calmly.  
  
"That was hot." Fez said huskily, looking Jackie up and down.  
  
"I can't believe it worked." Jackie muttered, sitting down next to Kelso, who hit her knee playfully.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Donna laughed, taking the knot out of her shirt. "How do you think I get into the movies?"  
  
"You mean you don't pay for anything?" Jackie asked with doubt.  
  
"I try not to." Donna nodded. "See, I'm not as goody goody as you thought, am I?"  
  
Jackie smiled briefly, and then turned it into a scowl, "Sneaking into movies? That's kid's stuff."  
  
"Well, I know it's not the same as stealing lip gloss..." Donna muttered, rolling her eyes. She just didn't get why Jackie couldn't be nice to her, but Eric reminded her later that Jackie just wasn't nice to anyone. Except Kelso, sometimes.  
  
"I knew you were wearing lip gloss!" Fez exclaimed.  
  
"So, what ride are we going on first?" Steven broke through, slightly off guard when Jackie threw him an appreciative smile. "I heard The Nightmare was supposed to be awesome!"  
  
"Yeah, the aerodynamics on that ride are out of this world!" Kelso said happily, pulling Jackie along as they headed towards the rides.  
  
"Nightmare it is, then." Eric nodded, throwing an arm around Donna, who giggled happily.  
  
"Whoa." Jackie took a step back, coming loose from Kelso's grip as she glanced up at 'The Nightmare'. It was a green rollercoaster, with drips of black, making it look like an abnormally long snake. It went up and down, backwards and sideways, even upside down.  
  
"That doesn't look so safe..." Donna said worriedly.  
  
"Come on, don't be a wuss." Eric poked at her stomach. "I'll be right next to you the whole time." He flashed her his signature grin and she nodded, not very surely, but happily.  
  
The gang rushed to the line, all except Jackie, who just stared up at the rollercoaster, her mouth hanging loosely.  
  
"Jackie, come on." Steven said softly. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
Jackie took another step backwards, falling back on a wooden bench. Steven pushed through a group of pre pubescent girls who were giggling over him, until they saw him sit next to Jackie, in which they began muttering, "Why would he sit with HER?"  
  
Jackie was too out of it to notice. Or she would have probably beat the snot out of those bitches.  
  
"You're scared of roller coasters?" Steven laughed, quickly ceasing when Jackie threw him a cold look.  
  
"Not roller coasters." Jackie muttered. "Heights."  
  
A loud scream was heard as the roller coaster flipped upside down, sending shivers down Jackie's back, shivers so strong that Hyde could feel them against the wooden bench.  
  
He took Jackie's hand nonchalantly, squeezing it softly.  
  
"You know what my motto is?" Steven asked her as he stood up, forcing her to stand up as well. "Try everything at least once."  
  
He looked down at Jackie, who grinned in surprise at him, but then pulled her hand away.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Jackie said, nodding her head forcefully. "It's just a roller coaster, right? I mean, how bad could it be?"  
  
"I don't think I can do this...." Jackie looked down at the trees and gravel beneath her as she stepped into the car of the roller coaster, the one right behind Eric and Donna's. Steven pushed her further into the car, amused as Jackie's face turned white and she sat down, grimacing as the lever was lowered over their bodies. "Ok, I know I can't do this!" Jackie felt her stomach drop as the roller coaster creaked and jerked forward. Jackie shut her eyes tight, so no one could see the tiny drops of tears forming in the creases of her eyelids.  
  
"Jackie," She heard Steven mutter with concern, then felt his hand fall sloppily over hers on the safety lever. He gripped her hand tight, so tight she could feel her knuckles pop, and she opened her eyes angrily, ready to rip his head off for hurting her precious knuckles, when she caught a view of his eyes, which were staring holes back into hers. He was just as scared as she was. Mr. 'try everything once', confident as ever, homecoming jackass was scared of the roller coaster. Jackie's tears fell freely as she laughed horrendously, squeezing his hand back, hard as the first drop came. Jackie could barely hear Eric, Donna, Fez, and Kelso scream. All she could hear was the sound her own laughs and screams and all she could see was the wide, embarrassed smile on Steven's face.  
  
"Oh my god!" Jackie screamed as they flipped upside down, quickly, her hair falling around her chin. "This is so much fun!"  
  
Steven nodded, letting his hands up bravely, in order to fully enjoy the ride.  
  
Jackie's face softened. She kind of wished he had kept his hand on top of hers. She pushed back that feeling, letting the wind whip around her shoulders as they pulled back into the platform and the lever quickly went up. The kids starting filing out of the roller coaster. Fez and Kelso high- fived each other, screaming about how insane it was. Donna smiled wearily, looking slightly spooked. Eric wrapped his arm back around Donna's shoulder, acting as if he was born immune to extreme speed.  
  
Jackie laughed, wiping tears away from her sleeve as she pulled her now unruly hair back.  
  
"Who's hungry?" Jackie asked aloud, ready to enjoy herself.  
  
"Starved." Steven said, smiling shamlessly at her.  
  
Jackie tried her best to ignore his attention, but felt a slight tug in her heart.  
  
She tried to ignore that too, by pulling Kelso and Fez, each by one arm.  
  
"Let's go grab some cotton candy!" Jackie screamed happily as Donna, Eric, and Steven followed.  
  
"Ew, I hate cotton candy." Fez muttered. "It's too sweet."  
  
"How can you hate cotton candy, Fez?" Jackie asked in shock.  
  
"This is coming from the girl who hates everything." Fez snorted as they reached a refreshment stand.  
  
Kelso bought cotton candy for himself and Jackie, actually for himself, but Jackie ripped it from his hands, pulling pink puffs out of it and letting it melt on her tongue as Kelso paid. Jackie waltzed over to a nearby picnic table, sitting down carelessly and picking at the cotton candy.  
  
Donna slipped away from Eric's grip, as he went to go buy some cotton candy for themselves.  
  
"You can't possibly hate everything." Donna said matter of factly, taking a compact out of her purse as she sat down, checking her teeth for god knows what.  
  
"I hate girls who do that." Jackie said, pointing towards the mirror.  
  
Donna tossed the compact back into her purse, "Is there something wrong with caring about what you look like?"  
  
"Donna, you're at Six Flags. There's a five year old puking in a garbage can behind you. Who are you trying to impress?" Jackie stuck her thumb, which was wrapped in cotton candy goodness, into her mouth.  
  
"Who were you trying to impress when you bought that lip gloss?" Donna counterattacked, taking a piece of cotton candy from Jackie's stick.  
  
Jackie scowled at her, "No one."  
  
"I thought you stole it." Donna stuck the treat into her mouth, smiling knowingly.  
  
"I did." Jackie muttered, holding the stick of cotton candy away from the greedy redhead. "Don't want to eat too much of this stuff." Jackie found her composure. "You're already looking kind of hefty today."  
  
Donna's face went pale as she stood up quickly, glancing down at herself. She looked back at Jackie, smirking softly as Jackie laughed.  
  
"That was funny." Donna said dryly.  
  
"I thought so." Jackie nodded as Kelso took a seat beside her, grabbing at the cotton candy.  
  
"Jackie, I bought this for us to share. You already ate half of it!"  
  
"But Kelso," Jackie batted her lashes sweetly, "I'm really hungry."  
  
"Fine!" Kelso stood up, slamming his palms down on the picnic table, "I'm going to buy my own!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Donna pointed a finger at Jackie, sitting back down with her mouth gaping. "You just flirted with Kelso. You bought the lip gloss for him!"  
  
"I did not." Jackie laughed, thinking on how preposterous this idea was. "I bought it for myself, ok?"  
  
"I thought you stole it?" Donna smirked, leaning back as Jackie angrily stood up, tossing the rest of her cotton candy in the garbage can nearby.  
  
"I did!" Jackie said forcefully, marching off towards the restrooms.  
  
"What's her problem?" Eric laughed as he sat down.  
  
"When does that girl not have a problem?" Fez asked as he sat down.  
  
"You guys are so insensitive!" Donna stood up, practically knocking Fez's soda over. "Jackie has a crush and she's trying to cope, god!" Donna walked off in a huff after Jackie as Kelso and Steven sat back down.  
  
"Jackie has a crush?" Eric smirked, glancing at Fez.  
  
"Don't look at me." Fez laughed. "She hates me."  
  
"She hates everyone." Eric reminded him. "So who could she possibly have a crush on?"  
  
Steven didn't say much as he ate his cotton candy, but his grin was as wide as ever.  
  
"Please, Steven, I doubt she actually likes you back." Eric paused. "I mean...she hates guys like you."  
  
"You know what Eric?" Steven stood up slowly, "Maybe you don't know Jackie as well as you think you do."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Eric snapped.  
  
"Guys, come on, we're at six flags!" Fez stood up, breaking the tension.  
  
"Yeah, we're supposed to be having fun, remember?" Kelso added.  
  
Eric and Steven nodded, each sitting back down, finishing up their snacks as they waited for Jackie and Donna to return from the bathroom. If only they could hear the conversation going on in there.... 


	4. The Sex

Switched  
  
Chapter 4: The Sex  
  
"Jackie?" Donna called out as she looked under each stall.  
  
"Donna, the whole point of me hiding in here was to get away from you." Jackie sighed as she slammed opened the last stall. Donna stood in front of it, looking down on Jackie, who looked very distraught, for just a second, before putting on a 'zenlike' mask to cover it up. She placed her elbows on her knees and sighed once more before standing up, barely acknowledging the mirror in front of her as she washed her hands.  
  
"Jackie, I know you try to act like just one of the guys...."  
  
"I don't try anything, Donna." Jackie looked up into the mirror, staring at her own reflection. Jackie always knew that she was prettier then most girls, but she felt as if it were almost a burden, and not in a self absorbed way. She was insecure, especially about her weight. Her mom always made fun of the little flab on her arms or how her stomach poked out. The year her mom left, Jackie stopped eating, thinking that maybe if she lost the gut, her mom would come back.  
  
Well, here she was, skinny as a twig, beautiful as ever, and where was her mom?  
  
Probably screwing that baseball umpire in some corny motel.  
  
And far, far away from here.  
  
Jackie sighed again, letting her hair loose from its ponytail. She turned around, holding the hair tie out for Donna, who quietly slipped it on her wrist, waiting for Jackie to say something.  
  
"Jackie, the whole school knows that you're parents are..." Donna paused, not sure how to word herself, "Away."  
  
"They left me, you can say it." Jackie laughed, sliding up onto the sink, swaying her legs beneath her.  
  
Donna's eyes widened at how easily Jackie laughed at such a serious thing. Donna wouldn't know what to do if her parents broke up. But that would never happen. They have a very successful career together, writing bestselling romance novels. Her mother, was also a chemist on the side, and invented a new type of gel for bras.  
  
"Well, the point is..." Donna trailed off, wondering if Jackie was even listening to her. She sighed, looking Jackie squarely in the eyes, "If you ever need someone to talk to, about, girl stuff, well, I'm here for you."  
  
"Wow, Donna, really?" Jackie asked sincerely. "You mean it?"  
  
"Absolutely!" Donna exclaimed, stretching her arms out to hug the girl.  
  
Jackie obliged, rolling her eyes as Donna held her tightly.  
  
"Alright, good, cause I have been dying to ask another, you know, girl, about a problem I've been having..."  
  
"I'm all ears!" Donna lifted herself up to sit on the sink next to Jackie.  
  
Jackie turned towards Donna, glancing around the bathroom before she quietly spoke up, "For the past couple of months..." Jackie's voice got lower and more serious, so Donna perked her ears, always ready to hear a secret. "I've been bleeding. Down there." Jackie pointed downwards, bulging her eyes with fear, until she rolled over with laughter, hopping off the sink and walking towards the bathroom exit. "That was too easy."  
  
"Jackie, I have been nothing but nice to you. And I've been really patient today with you..." Donna hopped off the sink as well, grabbing Jackie's shoulders and whipping her around, "And you're being a...a..." Jackie laughed. What a loser, she can't even swear. Donna, with a new stroke of confidence, screamed loudly, "Bitch!"  
  
Jackie's eyes widened with what seemed to be an impressed look.  
  
"You know, Donna, for a cheerleader..." Jackie rolled her eyes, "You ain't half bad."  
  
Donna watched Jackie turn around and leave the bathroom, slightly stunned.  
  
"Jackie, wait," Donna ran to catch up with her, tapping her shoulder once again.  
  
Jackie turned around, crossing her arms fiercely.  
  
"Let's talk about how you totally like Kelso!" Donna hopped from foot to foot, ready to run if Jackie swung at her for that comment.  
  
"Let's talk about how you're kind of insane." Jackie smirked, walking on ahead to the boys, still sitting at the picnic table.  
  
"You like him, admit it!"  
  
Jackie whipped around, a concerned look on her face as she walked, calmly towards Donna.  
  
"Ok, Donna, listen - cause I'm only saying this once."  
  
Donna nodded, pushing her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Kelso is like my brother, ok? There is nothing that would change that. Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" Donna asked, tempting Jackie to hurt her.  
  
"Nothing." Jackie enumerated through gritted teeth. "So, drop it, ok?"  
  
"So then who was the lip gloss for?" Donna crossed her arms, "And be honest."  
  
"It was..." Jackie lowered her eyes, looking sincerely apologetic for a second. "It was for Fez."  
  
"What?" Donna completely didn't expect this answer.  
  
"Yeah, you caught me." Jackie said with a lackluster grin. "I'm hot for Fez."  
  
Donna flipped her hair and began walking towards the boys, "Well, who isn't?"  
  
Jackie nodded her head in defeat. Good, the bimbo bought it. Donna may be a lot of things, but she isn't that smart.  
  
Jackie followed Donna to the table, watching with jealous eyes as she sat next to Eric, letting him wrap his arm around her, for the millionth time. Jackie sat between Kelso and Steven, feeling sort of out of place as Fez rambled on about some chick he devirginized last week.  
  
"And then, when she woke up, I said," Fez laughed, taking a sip of his coke, "I said, girl, I am glad to be the man who popped your cherry!"  
  
Oh my god, how could Donna really think Jackie would like Fez? He's...Jackie watched as Eric began telling some insane sex story he read in Penthouse as Fez picked at his teeth....he's gross.  
  
Kelso and Steven rolled their eyes, as Jackie started to daze off into her own little world, something she was quite good at.  
  
It had been a month since her mom left and each day was getting harder on her. Jackie had no one to turn to, not even Kelso since he was too busy planning ways to get into Laurie's heart. She couldn't talk to Fez, well, because he was too busy planning ways to get into ::insert girl's name here:: pants. And Eric? God, things with Eric were way weird. Lately, she noticed how tall he's gotten and how good he smelled. Or how his eyes flicker when he lies, but not as much as they used to. Or how his burns have been getting better and better, with her coaching of course. And Steven, well, Steven was another story all together, but more on that later.  
  
It was a normal day in the basement, a hot, unbearable July afternoon.  
  
Kelso and Fez were training to be lifeguards down at the Point Place pool and never had a spot of free time. And Jackie couldn't bear to stay in her dingy old house alone, so somehow, she'd always end up here, on her chair, watching Three's Company with Eric.  
  
One day, it just came out.  
  
Maybe it was because it was so hot, maybe it was because she was feeling very emotional. Maybe it was because she hadn't eaten a real meal in so long, and not because she couldn't afford it.  
  
Jackie stared intently at the TV, as Suzanne Somers did something lame, and simply said what she had been feeling all month long, out loud, "My mom abandoned me."  
  
Eric, at first, didn't say anything.  
  
After a minute, he blinked widely at Jackie, turning his whole body towards her.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me." Jackie stared harder at the TV. She shouldn't have said anything. She'd been best friends with these guys her whole life, and she knew that telling a boy anything that involves the possibility of crying was bad. Very bad.  
  
"Jackie, I'm so sorry."  
  
It had been the nicest thing she had ever heard Eric Forman say to her.  
  
Well, that, and the one day he randomly told her she was pretty.  
  
But he tried to walk it off, like it hadn't slipped.  
  
Jackie turned towards Eric, contemplating her next move.  
  
But before she could say a word, Eric held out his arms, waiting for her, patiently.  
  
She dove as fast as she could.  
  
It had been so long since she had last been touched, let alone hugged.  
  
She really needed someone, she really needed comfort.  
  
And that night, she found it in Eric's arms.  
  
That's when it started, she guessed.  
  
She tried to squish away all those girly feelings she got whenever he was around, but it was inevitable. She liked Eric. She liked her best friend. And he liked her. She didn't realize it was mutual, until the one day, their one on one basketball game was cut short due to weather, and they ran inside, dripping wet. Jackie stripped slowly, as did Eric, not even realizing what they were doing until they were down to next to nothing. Jackie laughed, harder then she ever laughed before, and almost giggled when he stepped in closer, breathing heavily on her neck, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Jackie had been with guys before. She never had a boyfriend, but she'd had some drunken one nighters, due to emotional stress.  
  
Her dad left and she lost her virginity.  
  
Her mom left and she sort of a had a fling with a married man.  
  
She didn't know he was married!  
  
Until she saw him slip on his wedding ring after their fun.  
  
But that was a different time of her life, and now, with Eric, things felt fresh, new, exciting, and most of all, right.  
  
Eric's lips were wet and slippery from rain and he pulled her along to the couch, nearly making both of them trip over it. The rest of their clothes came off and soon, they were beyond the point of return, orgasmic walls crashing and all, along with the rain beating down on the aluminum siding of the house.  
  
It was the best sex Jackie ever had.  
  
It was Eric's first time.  
  
They hid their relationship at first, but then when Kitty and Red found out that Mrs. Burkhart had left Jackie alone, setting her up in the back room of the basement, things became trickier.  
  
Jackie always had these urges to just throw Eric down on the kitchen table, during breakfast, eggs and bacon flying everywhere as they ripped at each other's clothes.  
  
It was a purely physical thing, their relationship.  
  
After two months, it was obvious that Jackie and Eric were doing more then just 'hanging out'. The glow on their faces when they came out of the back room together. It was Kelso who caught on first.  
  
They were at the hub, just him and Jackie.  
  
He looked her straight in the eye and asked her if she was having sex with Eric.  
  
Of course, Jackie was an honest girl, and she said yes.  
  
But when Kelso asked why she didn't know what to say.  
  
She didn't love Eric. She loved having sex with him.  
  
It wasn't that he was very good, or very appealing.  
  
But whenever a thought about her mom, or dad, popped into her head, she'd find Eric and rampage him in a closet somewhere. It was hot, it was satisfying.  
  
When she told that to Kelso, he blinked widely and told her she had to end it, and fast, before Eric got hurt.  
  
Jackie explained to Kelso, it's just a physical thing. No strings attached.  
  
The next day, Eric, in the middle of their 'hanging out', whispered three fatal words into Jackie's ear.  
  
I. Love. You.  
  
She didn't say it back, of course. Jackie Burkhart didn't just say those words to anyone.  
  
It had been five months, almost. Five months of just raw, hot sex. She never thought he loved her. She never thought he thought of this as something real, something meaningful. Kelso was smart, Kelso was right.  
  
"Eric, we need to talk about what you said the other day..."  
  
Before she could finish, he'd attack her with his lips and his hands. By now, he knew every crook of her body, every sensitive part of her skin, and she got lost in his arms, once again.  
  
Another month passed and Jackie knew there was only one way to end it.  
  
She was addicted and she needed to cut herself off.  
  
She planned it very carefully, Kelso helped, even though he kept telling her it was a mistake. It would send Eric over the edge.  
  
Jackie made sure that at exactly 3:26, when Eric Forman got home from school and went towards the basement, that she was locking lips with whoever was down there.  
  
It just happened to be Steven Hyde's lucky day.  
  
Before that, Jackie and Steven rarely spoke to each other.  
  
Sure, she thought he was kinda cute and sometimes, a decent person.  
  
But overall, he was an ass.  
  
He was sort of shocked when she lunged at him, nervous when footsteps were heard, paranoid when Eric lifted his arm, ready to punch his lights out.  
  
"Eric..." Jackie stood up, almost crying. Almost.  
  
He looked so hurt. But she knew it had to end. She didn't love him.  
  
"Don't touch me." Eric took a step back from Jackie's embrace, pushing the girl off of him. "I thought..." He gulped, not letting himself breath for the longest time.  
  
Jackie knew that a part of Eric was changed that day.  
  
He was never really nice to her again. He eventually started talking to her. They lived in the same house, it was inevitable. He never once mentioned it to her, they never had closure. Jackie was always sorry. She so wished she could just explain to him why, why she broke his heart.  
  
But she knew that if she tried she'd get sucked back into the hot, sweaty mess that was their relationship.  
  
And she just couldn't let that happen. 


	5. The Kiss

Switched  
  
a/n: This is still part of Jackie's flashback...  
  
Chapter 5: The Kiss  
  
Jackie didn't really like dealing with her own emotions, let alone other people's. So, you could imagine how uncomfortable she was when Steven Hyde climbed into her El Camino after school, facing her, his blue eyes glinting under the afternoon sunlight.  
  
"Whydidyoukissme?"  
  
He took a deep breath as she strained her eyes, trying to understand his rambling.  
  
He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes softly as he murmured, "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Jackie glanced around the parking lot nervously, wondering if Eric was nearby. Upon establishing that they were very much alone, Jackie turned towards Steven, not sure how to word herself.  
  
"I felt like it." Jackie mumbled, placing her hands back on the steering wheel, hoping this answer would satisfy him, though she knew it wouldn't.  
  
"You felt like it?" Steven repeated, blinking widely. "But, Eric..."  
  
"Hyde," Jackie groaned, "Do you want a ride home?" Jackie started the car, slamming the gas before he could say anything. The radio blasted as soon as she started the engine, blocking out any further attempts at conversation.  
  
Jackie slammed the brakes as she reached the Hyde mansion, looking up at it with disgust.  
  
"Home, sweet, home." Hyde laughed, putting his feet up on the dashboard. Jackie stared at the chewed up, untied laces of his dirty Nike's, avoiding any eye contact. "Jackie, no one's home..."  
  
Jackie snapped out of her daze, staring into his blue, sparkling eyes.  
  
The girls at school were right about one thing, Steven Hyde was...cute.  
  
Actually, he was more then cute. He had these adorable dimples when he smiled, his curly hair sort of bounced when he laughed, and his lips were the just the perfect shade of pink.  
  
Jackie shook her head softly, feeling ashamed about thinking of Steven's lips.  
  
There were so many more cons to Steven Hyde though.  
  
Jackie heard so many stories, round school, and though she tried not to hone in on gossip, in high school, it was kind of impossible.  
  
According to Betsy Patterson in her gym class, Steven has slept with over seventy girls.  
  
When Jackie first heard that, she was shocked.  
  
Sure, eavesdropping on Betsy's conversation wasn't very nice, but who the hell cared anyway? Betsy smells like eggs, reason enough to not like her.  
  
But did Steven Hyde really sleep with so many girls?  
  
Jackie always assumed he was a virgin. Granted, she never really spent more then five minutes alone with him, until recently. In fact, this car ride was the most time they had spent together since, well, forever. She basically stuck to Kelso, Fez, and Eric and he came by when she was sleeping or searching for a good stash.  
  
"You want to come in?"  
  
Jackie shook her head once more, brown, wild curls flowing around her face.  
  
"Come in?" Jackie snorted. "Don't think so."  
  
"Come on, Jackie. I know where my mom keeps her stash." He raised his eyebrows temptingly.  
  
"Your mom has a stash?" Jackie asked, slightly intrigued. She didn't think rich people smoked up. They were too busy counting their money and firing servants.  
  
He smirked, that cute smirk that Jackie could almost label as irresistible and left the car, running up the vast, cement stairs leading to his front door.  
  
She sighed, following him. She had some time to kill, or whatever, so it was no sweat off her back to just come in and taste some rich bitch's stash.  
  
"Whoa." Jackie exclaimed as she stepped through the front door. "Hyde?"  
  
She refused to call him Steven. She knew he hated it when she called him Hyde, but he had stopped correcting her long ago, except randomly when he was in a hopeful mood.  
  
"In here."  
  
Jackie followed his voice, leaning against the doorway of the enormous living room. It was practically the size of her old house, the dingy, run down shack on Cedar Lane.  
  
Jackie walked towards Hyde, who was propping his feet up on the delicate coffee table, sorting through little baggies of pot as Jackie plopped down on the opposing arm chair. The silk material was incredibly soft, sending shivers up her arms, letting small goosebumps form on her arms.  
  
Hyde looked up, his curls bouncing back in place as he slipped off his navy blue sweatshirt, handing it over to Jackie, who looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"It's always cold in this house." He dropped the sweatshirt in her hands, insisting she put it on.  
  
She did, but only to humor him.  
  
Of course, she did feel tons warmer once it was on.  
  
Jackie flipped her hair out from under the sweatshirt, leaning in, watching the stash, which looked to be of good quality as Hyde sorted the bags. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but he seemed to know what his plan was. Jackie never thought he was really into drugs. Whenever they started a circle, he seem slightly reserved.  
  
Jackie closed her eyes gently, inhaling sharply, catching an enormous wave of his scent left on the sweatshirt. It reminded her of her dad, a serene mixture of cologne, cigarettes, and lemon. Jackie hadn't seen her dad in so long, and the feeling that familiar scent brought back made her stomach quiver as her thoughts wondered off to recent events.  
  
Hot, passionate sex with Eric; him saying I love you; her ignoring it; him asking if she loved him; her ignoring that; her cheating on him with Hyde; her liking Hyde's kiss, more so then Eric's, even though it wasn't as hot or as passionate; her running into her room in tears after Eric broke it off with her. She never cried, ever. Not even when her mom left. She did cry when her dad left, but that was so long ago.. Jackie's head began to throb and her eyes became watery as she leaned against the soft, silky armchair, her whole body shaking with sadness.  
  
Her thoughts were quickly broken by the piercing ring of a telephone.  
  
Jackie practically jumped forward, breathing heavily as her vision cleared.  
  
"Be right back." Hyde hopped off the couch, running towards the kitchen.  
  
Jackie wiped her eyes angrily, staring at the baggies in front of her.  
  
She needed a hit and fast.  
  
Jackie grabbed one of the rolled up formations Hyde had been working on and lit it as she leaned back in the chair, pushing her mousy hair behind her ears. She felt instantly relieved as the smoke washed into her lungs.  
  
"Dad, I thought you said...."  
  
Jackie placed the drug down in the ashtray on the table, standing up carefully, smiling strangely as she moved closer to the kitchen, hiding behind the doorway, listening intensely to Hyde's conversation.  
  
"You do this every time, Dad!"  
  
Jackie heard screaming from the other person on the phone and inched in closer, trying to get a better view. Hyde was sitting down on one of the stools in the kitchen, alone in the dark, wrapping the cord of the phone around one of his fingers, tightly. His finger was bright purple, all the blood was rushing towards that one spot and Hyde didn't even seem to notice as his face contorted in anger. Jackie had never seen anyone look so angry, except maybe herself. Not even Eric when he found them, kissing. He looked more saddened then angry, actually.  
  
"Fuck you." Hyde muttered, slamming the phone down.  
  
He looked down at his finger, which was throbbing and red, with droplets of blood splashing down onto the spotless, tiled floor.  
  
"Oh my god." Jackie whispered, feeling her common sense come back to her. Hyde glared at her as he realized she had been listening. She ignored that, grabbing a napkin from the table and holding it to his finger, holding up his hand and instructing him to put pressure on it, a trick she learned from Red when she scraped her knee on the driveway. Red always knew what to do in situations like that, being a male nurse and all.  
  
"I'm fine." Hyde huffed, pushing her away.  
  
Jackie couldn't help but feel turned on at how angry the homecoming king was. She had never seen him without a smile, without a constant pep in his voice.  
  
Jackie kept the napkin on his pulsating finger, briefly smiling as blood soaked through it.  
  
She grabbed a second napkin, replacing the drenched one as she asked where he kept bandaids.  
  
Hyde held the napkin to his finger, wincing, calmly pointing to the bathroom with his other hand.  
  
Jackie nodded, feeling a rush of awkardness wash over her body as she searched through the bathroom cabinets for a band aid. Finally, she found an opened box. She made her way back to the kitchen, searching for Hyde. She began to feel frantic and paranoid, which wasn't uncommon after she smoked, but still, it was different. She was...worried.  
  
She felt instant relief as she found him in the living room, trying to make a lighter work as he held his blood soaked finger away from the flame.  
  
Jackie laughed softly, catching his attention.  
  
He looked more melancholy then angry. Jackie sighed deeply as she sat down next to him, wordlessly placing the band aid over his cut up finger.  
  
He threw the uncooperative lighter on the table, slouching back on the couch, staring straight ahead.  
  
Jackie wasn't in the right state of mind and began to laugh, incredulously as Hyde watched her, his face softening into a smile.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Jackie asked, in between laughs.  
  
"Not really." Hyde laughed as well.  
  
Jackie sighed in relief, sitting back next to him.  
  
"This is pretty cool." Jackie stated. "Us, hanging out. It's not that bad."  
  
"Really?" Hyde inquired, waggling his eyebrows excitedly.  
  
"It's better when you don't talk." Jackie replied lamely, letting a smile sneak through.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well I know something that's guaranteed to shut me up..."  
  
Jackie snorted as she started to laugh again, feeling her high wearing off as she gripped onto the couch. "I don't think that's possible."  
  
"Anything's possible." He whispered huskily, leaning in towards her.  
  
The smell caught her off guard, that mixture of cologne and lemon. It was so entrancing, so strong. Jackie barely acknowledged his lips as they briskly touched hers. His hand went straight towards her hip, pressing down hard. His bloody finger was warm and moist, the band aid roughly digging into her wrist as he pinned her arm down, slipping his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Jackie's high began to wear off fast and she opened her eyes with a snap, pushing him off of her and standing up quickly, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
Hyde sat back up, staring up into her conflicted eyes.  
  
"What are you so afraid of?" He muttered as he rolled his eyes, picking up the lighter again, toying around with it.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything." Jackie said firmly, waiting in anticipation for his reaction.  
  
"That's right I forgot," Hyde stared at the flames in front of him, "You're Jackie Burkhart, badass zenmaster."  
  
"No." Jackie ripped the sweatshirt off her body and threw it at him. He moved it away from his lap, throwing the lighter back down on the table, angrily staring up at her. "I'm just Jackie."  
  
He looked at her, filled with confusion as she lunged towards his lips, straddling him quickly. She could feel his surprise as she planted her hands on his shoulders, kissing him hard as his hands slid under the back of her shirt, resting on the small of his back.  
  
"And I'm weak." Jackie whispered into his ear, nibbling on it afterwards as the rest of their clothes came off.  
  
She never thought that she would have been there, in the Hyde mansion, on their Eurpeon imported couch, having random, hot sex with Steven Hyde, future millionaire. But it happened so fast. Maybe it was because she was slightly high, maybe it was because he looked so hot when he was angry, maybe it was because for the first time, she saw herself in someone else.  
  
He had no parents either. He had no one, just like her.  
  
She could be there for him, and maybe he would return the favor.  
  
The sex was hot, fast, and indescribable.  
  
It was better then Eric, because for once, Jackie felt something when she was touched, she felt real passion, not articulated or overstressed, just raw, unspeakable passion.  
  
It took over her body with every quake of an orgasm.  
  
When they were done and he fell asleep, his arm draped around her body, she slipped her clothes back on, giving him an apologetic look, though he was deep in sleep, and slipped out of the house.  
  
They never talked about it. He never confronted her afterwards. It was as if it never happened. She started to think that maybe he was so stoned, he didn't remember. But she remembered. She remembered the way his body tasted, the scent of his sweatshirt, that incredible feeling she had when she woke up next to him, his sweat mixing in with her own.  
  
But she tucked it all away. Because he was Steven Hyde and she was Jackie Burkhart and not everything is possible.  
  
She made herself forget.  
  
But her heart remembered.  
  
And it craved more. 


	6. The Boys

a/n: special thanks to everyone F4F and Luci for the beta.

Chapter 6: The Boys

God, I hate her.

That's all Eric Forman could think as Jackie sat in front of him, staring off into space. Kelso was in the middle of a story about some chick he almost hooked up with and Eric was awfully bored. He couldn't concentrate when she was so close. Her lips alone were distracting. He had noticed the lip gloss this morning, but he refused to acknowledge it publicly. He didn't want to embarrass the girl, after all, he was the reason she was wearing lip gloss. Hell, she was practically throwing herself all over him these past couple of weeks. Ever since he found her in the basement kissing Steven…

Eric shuddered the thought away from his brain.

Donna looked up at him softly, smiling brightly.

"Everything ok?" She mouthed, as Jackie seemed to snap out of her daze.

"Everything's great, babe." Eric whispered into her ear.

He liked Donna, he really did. She was hot, sweet, and most of all, hot. But she wasn't Jackie. Jackie had this thing about her and Eric hated the fact that he was still craving whatever it was. He shook his head once more, jumping up excitedly.

"Who's ready for another ride?" Eric asked excitedly.

Donna, Kelso, and Fez jumped up, nodding their heads in agreement.

Jackie inched further away from Steven, who was sitting right beside her, a smug smile on his face.

Eric felt his fist clench up in anger.

He loved how they acted like nothing was going on, when it was certainly clear that something was. Eric, when forced to think about it, imagined that the two had been seeing each for quite some time. They were probably having sex for months, in her bedroom, right beneath his very own. He could have sworn he had noises coming from downstairs. Sex noises. Who else could have been making those noises?

"Are you two coming?" Eric asked angrily, wrapping his arm around Donna.

He made sure his arm was permanently attached to the redhead, since it seemed to bother Jackie a whole lot. Jackie looked up, struggling to smile. Poor girl, she was so hung up over him.

"I'm not feeling so great." Jackie replied lamely, taking a sip of Fez's soda. "You guys go on ahead."

Steven looked up at Eric as well, that smile still plastered on his lips, "Yeah, we'll catch up with you later."

We? Since when did they become a 'we'?

It was becoming too much for Eric, his anger was spreading and it was aimed at Steven.

"Eric, let's go…" Donna interrupted his thoughts, pulling at him.

Eric took a deep breath, watching as Jackie and Steven smiled towards each other, almost as if they were sharing some big secret.

But the fact that they were screwing each other was no secret.

It was obvious that Jackie had slept with Steven, a while back.

He had become entranced by her, when before, he always publicly denounced her. His skin glowed for weeks, whenever she was around. Heck, even at the mention of her name, he was drooling like a puppy.

It made Eric sick.

"Eric, are you sure you're alright?" Donna asked again as they reached a nearby roller coaster.

"Does Jackie like Steven?" Eric asked quickly, not even sure why he would ask Donna this question, of all people.

"No," Donna giggled, "She likes someone else."

Eric felt a shine of hope as he sat in the roller coaster, withdrawing his arm from Donna.

Maybe he still had a chance.

Maybe that someone else was him.

What was he saying? Of course it was.

No one can resist Eric Forman. He was going to be quarterback, for Christ sakes.

"I thought you got over your fear of heights." Steven whispered to Jackie as Eric hovered over them, his ears practically fuming with steam.

Eric turned with Donna as she dragged him away.

Steven sighed guiltily. Eric was supposed to be his friend and he knew Eric was in love with Jackie. But, the thing is…so was he. Well, he thought he was. He'd never loved anyone before, not really. He'd been with a lot of girls and he'd said a lot of 'I love yous', but they were meaningless, worthless words that he never really cared for. His parents sure didn't mean it when the said it to him. But Jackie, Jackie was so….

He watched as she laid her head down on the table, using her arms as a pillow. They stared into each other's eyes, deeply. Usually, he didn't look into people's eyes. And he didn't let anyone look into his. This was usually easier when Jackie had her infamous shades on, but they were tucked away in her shirt, for once.

The emotion in her eyes was extremely poetic, more so than the night they…got together. There was doubt, fear, anger, but most of all, utter confusion.

She let out a stressful sigh, a wisp of her hair falling in front of her eyes.

Steven, without skipping a beat, lifted his hand to her face, tenderly putting the fallen hair back into its place.

God, he wished she'd remember that night.

The morning after, when he woke up alone; wrapped in a sweaty blanket, his sweatshirt crumpled underneath him, he almost went into shock.

Did he really just have sex with Jackie Burkhart?

She was poor, unruly, and angry. Sure, she was hot, in ways he never thought could be put into human form, but…she was Jackie.

He was supposed to hate her and she was supposed to hate him.

He was almost positive she would yell at him the next day for poisoning her stash or something, since that could have been the only explanation for their night together.

But she acted as if nothing ever happened.

Which was really a shame, since for someone who has sex every night, it was the best he'd ever had.

"What are you thinking about?" Jackie's voice broke his thoughts.

"Just some girl," Steven muttered, lying his head down in a similar fashion.

"Tell me about this girl." Jackie said, closing her eyes.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything and everything." Jackie replied.

Steven took a deep breath, closing his eyes as well.

"Ok…" He began, clearing his throat. "Well, she's gorgeous, for starters."

Jackie snorted, as if to express her boredom already with this comment.

"She doesn't know it, that's what makes her so unbelievably gorgeous." Steven continued, ignoring her sarcastic noises. "She's got a lot of spunk, lots of spirit."

"Like, school spirit?" Jackie snorted.

"No, like…" Steven searched for the right word, "Heart. She has a lot of heart, but she doesn't show it to just anyone. I really like that about her."

Jackie didn't say anything and Steven wondered if he should open his eyes and catch a glimpse of her reaction.

"Go on." She whispered.

"She has the most amazing smile, especially when she's burning one of her friends." Steven rambled on, not even caring if she realized he was talking about her, "But most of all, I love the way she kisses. It's like she pours everything into her kisses, everything she's ever felt or done, it's there. No one kisses like this girl does."

It was silent some more, until Jackie spoke up, her voice distant.

"She sounds unreal."

Steven opened his eyes, realizing that Jackie was now sitting back up, her face dawning in realization.

"Oh, she's very real." Steven sat up as well, staring into those emotional eyes, concentrating hard, trying to see if she remembered that night.

"I thought…" Jackie stopped herself, pushing her hair behind her ears lazily as she took a deep breath. "Did you ever sleep with this girl?"

He didn't have to answer; the grin on his face was enough to send more cloudy feelings into Jackie's head.

"Jackie, I…"

"Stop." Jackie stood up. "Just stop, right there."

"But…"

Jackie shook her head, sighing out of frustration as she walked away from the table, from him. She roamed around the park, searching for any sign of the one person who could help her figure this out, the one person who knew her best.

It took about five seconds for Kelso to realize that something was terribly wrong with Jackie.

He spotted her, sitting alone on a bench, her arms folded across her chest, her lips trembling.

"Jackie?" He didn't tell anyone that he saw her, he just shrunk away from the rest of the gang as they rambled on about what ride to hop on next.

Jackie looked up at Kelso, a sense of relief washed over her.

"What happened?"

Jackie shook her head, unable to speak.

Her bottom lip began to tremble quicker and Kelso kneeled down before her, placing his hands on her knees, trying to stop her from crying.

"Come on, Jackie, let's go talk, ok?"

Jackie nodded her head, standing up.

He immediately put his arm around her, pushing through the crowd of people, towards a quieter, less populated section of the park.

It was sort of like a garden type area, with scattered trees and benches. There were only two other people around and they were too busy making out to care.

Kelso led Jackie to the most hidden spot he could find, a grassy knoll behind some bushes. He took off his jacket, laying it on the grass. Jackie fell back down on it, hard, curling up into a ball beside him.

"Jackie, does this have to do with Eric?"

Kelso sighed as Jackie didn't say anything. She simply closed her eyes and shrugged. She was hiding again, she did it so well.

"Jackie, don't be like that."

She turned away from him.

Kelso rolled his eyes, lying next to her. "Fine."

Jackie seemed to shiver at his angry tone and turned her head towards him, nuzzling into his neck. He sighed, unable to just sit back and watch her struggle to get through her problems. He felt like he always had to protect her. She never had anyone else. When Jackie's dad left and her mom was never around, he'd sleep over. They'd never really sleep, though. They would just spend hours outside, on her broken down porch swing, staring up at the sky, waiting for shooting stars.

Jackie always wanted to wish on shooting stars.

It was extremely hard for Kelso to watch her, underneath the moonlight, glowing softly like a golden angel as she stared up at the sky, praying for a star to fly by.

_"Jackie, why do you want to see a shooting star so bad?" He asked her once._

_ "Because I want my wishes to come true." She replied calmly, never breaking her gaze at the sky._

_ "But what if they don't?"_

_ "They will." Jackie replied. "They have to."_

_ They spent so many nights, waiting._

_ And then one night, when they were about twelve, it finally happened._

_ Kelso was half asleep, pulling the blanket around him as Jackie suddenly jumped up, running onto the front lawn, whispering loudly to herself over and over again, practically chanting._

_ "I wish I were someone else. I wish I were someone else. I wish I were someone else. I wish I were someone else."_

_ Kelso saw the last trace of the shooting star up in the sky and Jackie blinking her eyes over and over again, waiting. She was always waiting._

_ "Come on, Jackie, let's go inside."_

_ "Wait!" Jackie screamed. "Wait!"_

_ And they waited._

_ But when they woke up, she was still Jackie Burkhart. Only now she was bitter and sarcastic, sad and angry. _

And even after that, when Jackie became a bully and a rebel, Kelso was still there protecting her. When the guys in the locker room called her a slut, he'd always defend her. Of course, it was slightly true. But they didn't know why.

When Jackie's mom finally left for good, Kelso leaked the news to the Formans', practically demanding they let her stay with them.

In fact, if it weren't for Kelso, Jackie would probably be on the street right now, doing who knows what.

"Michael," Jackie whispered.

Kelso snapped out of his thoughts, surprised by the tenderness in her voice.

She had never called him that before.

"I love you." She said simply, turning back to her original position.

"I love you too, Jackie." He said, slightly confused.

He heard her muster a cough, then speak up again, "Tonight, do you think we could look for shooting stars? Like we used to?"

Jackie turned to face him once more, her eyes pleading for something. She was waiting for his response, patiently.

She was always waiting…

"Sure, Jackie." Kelso nodded. "We could do that."

"Good." Jackie sighed, turning back again.

Kelso nodded his head in defeat. He prayed that they wouldn't see a shooting star. He really couldn't handle Jackie's wishes.

He just couldn't understand why someone would wish to be someone else.

Especially Jackie. She was so beautiful, so amazing, in every way.

Sometimes, Kelso thought he was the only one who saw it.

Because Jackie definitely didn't see it.

But maybe her wish has changed, Kelso thought.

Maybe she'll wish for something else.

Maybe she'll stop waiting for things to change.

He'd make his own wish tonight, the wish he made when they saw that shooting star, years ago.

"I wish that Jackie's wishes will all come true. I wish that Jackie's wishes would all come true. I wish that Jackie's wishes would all come true."


	7. The Urge

Chapter 7: The Urge   
  
"So, kids, how was Six Flags?" Red asked cheerily as he poured some orange juice for Eric and Jackie, who both groggily sat down, wiping their eyes as they dug into their food hungrily.  
  
"It was pretty cool." Jackie said, between gulps of juice and bites of bacon.  
  
"It was ok." Eric said, in a contradicting tone that made Jackie's head throb with annoyance. "Especially the part where I got to make out with Donna."  
  
Eric glanced sideways towards Jackie, anticipating her reaction.  
  
But of course, she showed none, keeping herself very zen as Eric grumbled to himself.  
  
"Eric, there are some things you just don't talk about during breakfast! No one wants to hear that!" Kitty laughed, shoving some eggs into her mouth as she folded her newspaper in half.   
"Sorry." Eric grumbled, grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it slowly.  
  
"Kitty!" Red sighed. "You're such a grouch in the morning."  
  
"She's always a grouch." Eric muttered, smoothing his butter knife repeatedly over the toast.  
  
Jackie shoved some more eggs in her mouth and watched Eric's hand, which was holding onto the knife tightly as flakes of burnt toast fell onto his plate.  
  
"Eric, are you ok, son?" Red asked tenderly.  
  
Eric lifted his head up in response, staring back at three concerned pairs of eyes and blinked slowly, letting the knife fall out of his grasp.  
  
There was complete silence, except for the 'clink' of the knife hitting Eric's crumb infested plate.  
  
"Good morning, everyone!"  
  
Jackie gave one last look at Eric, wondering what was going on in that head of his as she turned back to the slider, where a vivacious redhead popped out, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes and went back to her food, trying to act 'zen' as Eric stood up, his chair practically falling to the ground as he ran over to Donna, kissing her on the cheek and marking his territory. It made Jackie's stomach tighten up. She didn't even hear what Eric and Donna were saying to Red and Kitty. Something about the weather? All she could focus on was Eric's hand, which was still pink from gripping onto that knife, stroking Donna's side, tenderly. It gave Jackie all sorts of urges and needs.  
  
Jackie couldn't take it anymore, she needed to get away from Eric and his tempting hands.  
  
Jackie stood up slowly, muttering some sort of excuse from the table and ran down to the basement, sighing in relief as she spotted Kelso.  
  
"Hey you." Jackie said breathlessly, letting her body fall against Kelso's as she sat down on him and the couch. She leaned up on her elbows, trying to make herself comfortable as Kelso groaned. She finally stopped fidgeting as her bare legs lay across his knees, her head crookedly leaning against his shoulder.  
  
She played with his fingers, walking them along her bare knee, laughing when he remembered how ticklish she was and began to move his fingers on his own.  
  
He stopped when Jackie smacked him, coughing softly. She laughed some more and so did he and for a second, things were nice, reminiscent of the nights they stayed up together, waiting for shooting stars and swapping ghost stories.  
  
Jackie stood up, pacing the room slightly, trying to form sentences in her head as Kelso stood up to shut the TV off, since it seemed like Jackie was ready to open up to him with whatever she was so upset with yesterday.  
  
He sat back down on the couch, watching her pace from right to left, over and over again.  
  
Sometimes, it was really hard to watch Jackie walk.  
  
To Kelso, Jackie was like an ancient artifact in a museum.  
  
She was beautiful and delicate and he could never touch her.  
  
Even as she paced the room, her eyes glistening with thought, her brow furrowed in sweat, Jackie looked beautiful. Even though she was wearing Eric's old football jersey and a pair of gray shorts, her hair tied back loosely in a knot, her legs and arms covered in old scars from falling off bikes, climbing trees, and hopping over fences, she was beautiful.  
  
But he could never touch her.  
  
He didn't like her, not like that at least. No, he liked Laurie. But more and more, he'd notice how Jackie's eyes twinkle when she saw him, or how her smile would perk up when he'd tell a joke. He really wanted someone and he knew that she really wanted someone too... no, Jackie was like his sister. An extremely hot sister. Like Laurie and Eric. Except, he's pretty sure Eric never had sex dreams about Laurie, whereas Kelso...  
  
Had a good imagination when it came to Jackie and whip cream.  
  
It was normal, he figured. He was a boy, she was a girl, so of course his hormones would act up whenever she was around, in barely there shorts.  
  
It was no surprise; in fact, Jackie caused his very first physical sign of arousal. She had been sitting on his lap, since there was no room in the Cruiser on that one trip back from school. They neared a red light, Eric said something funny and Jackie laughed and laughed, wiggling her butt slightly.  
  
Kelso couldn't stop what he felt – sure, he felt guilty about it, but he was a boy and sometimes his boy parts didn't comply with his brain.  
  
He told Jackie about it, though, in confidence. That's how close they were.  
  
She knew that he'd wet the bed till he was 7, that he still hasn't kissed a girl, that he's liked Laurie since the first day her saw her, that for a while he questioned his sexuality.  
  
And in turn, he knew that Jackie wasn't as tough as she let on, that she might have loved Eric, but she was too afraid to try, that she pleasures herself constantly since Eric is no longer an option, that she wears his jersey because she misses his body, even though she swears it's because she has no other comfy shirts to sleep in, and most importantly that she had sex with Steven Hyde.  
  
And she liked it, a lot.  
  
Kelso nearly giggled at the thought of his best friend sleeping with someone she used to refer to as the antichrist. But Kelso knew, first hand, that Steven was a pretty nice guy. Kind of strange at times, kind of snobby at times, but overall, he meant well. And he liked Jackie, for who she was. Not like Eric.  
  
Eric Forman was Kelso's other best friend and he would die for him, but when it came to Jackie, he couldn't stand Eric's ignorant opinions.  
  
_ "Jackie so wants me....Jackie's in love with me, she just doesn't know it...I caught Jackie with Steven, what a dirty slut!"   
  
_ He didn't deserve to be with Jackie. He didn't know Jackie like Kelso did.  
  
Then again, not many people did.  
  
"Ok!" Jackie screeched, breaking Kelso's train of thought as she sat down in her chair, crossing her legs ceremoniously. "I'm ready."  
  
"Shoot." Kelso nodded, lying back down on the couch, his hands propped up beneath his head.  
  
"Remember how I told you that Hyde was high and probably didn't remember...that night?"  
  
"Which night?" Kelso smirked as Jackie stuck her tongue out at him, with a lackluster smile. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well," Jackie took a deep breath. "Apparently, Hyde wasn't as high as we thought."  
  
"You mean...?" Kelso started, sitting back up to look Jackie in the eyes.  
  
She nodded her head forcefully, "He remembers."  
  
"So, that's a good thing, right?" Kelso smiled warmly, confused as Jackie shrugged. "I thought you liked it..."  
  
"I don't know, Kelso." Jackie lifted her legs onto the chair, holding herself like a small, innocent child. "It's so confusing. I mean, parts of me really like Eric,"  
  
"Let me guess which parts." Kelso snorted.  
  
Jackie threw him a threatening look, "But Steven..."  
  
Kelso raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You just called him Steven."  
  
"No, I didn't." Jackie shook her head, letting her feet fall back to the ground.  
  
"You care about him!" Kelso screamed happily, "I mean, I knew you liked him, but you really care about him. Do you...lov..."  
  
"Say it and you're dead." Jackie said angrily, heading back towards her room.  
  
"Ok, ok." Kelso laughed. "So, problem solved then?"  
  
"How so?" Jackie called.  
  
Kelso looked back anxiously as rustling sounds came from Jackie's room and she emerged, dressed in the same jeans she wore yesterday and a snug, yellow tee shirt she'd had since sixth grade. She let her hair fall loosely around her shoulders as she sat back down, grabbing an issue of MAD from the coffee table.  
  
"You should ask Steven out."  
  
Jackie smirked, complacently placing her shades over her eyes, trying to look very interested in whatever article she was reading.  
  
"I don't think so, Kelso." Jackie chuckled, throwing the magazine back down and leaning back, tilting the chair with her.   
  
Kelso sighed, leaning back on the couch. "So I guess you're back." He stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You know, Jackie, sometimes I really wish you'd just stop acting all the time."   
  
"Whatever." Jackie muttered, picking the magazine up again with a frown.  
  
"Yeah, have fun being 'zen' and whatnot." Kelso muttered, slamming the door behind him.   
Jackie rolled the magazine up and tapped it against her knee as Eric and Donna came charging down the stairs, flopping down on the couch together. Eric switched the TV back on, and the three sat in awkward silence as _All In The Family_ came on.  
  
Jackie's eyes darted to Eric's hand, which was quietly tracing circles on Donna's bare leg, where her short skirt was riding up.  
  
"Get a room." Jackie muttered.  
  
"Why don't you go to yours?" Eric replied, staring at Jackie intensely as he began to lightly kiss Donna's neck.  
  
Jackie cleared her throat, trying to focus on _All In The Family_ but the guzzling noises coming deep from Eric's throat sent familiar chills down her back.   
  
"Can you not do that?" Jackie practically screamed, pinching herself to calm her nerves.   
  
"Why, Jackie?" Eric lifted his head from Donna's neck, "Is it too much for you?"   
  
"Eric..." Donna groaned, tapping his knee forcefully.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Jackie said nonchalantly, throwing the rolled up magazine down on the table as she stood up, pulling her tee shirt down and smoothing her jeans.  
  
Eric stood up, in one swift motion, slowly walking past her and towards the freezer. Jackie stayed still as he pressed his cold hand against the side of her waist, gripping her tightly, his fingers pressing against her bare skin as he moved her out of his way and grabbed a popsicle from the freezer.  
  
"Want one?" He asked, in a sultry voice.  
  
Jackie looked back, shivers running up and down her spine as she shook her head in reply and began searching around the room for her car keys. She needed to get far away from Eric.   
  
She knew what he was up to. Every time he was in one of his moods, he'd try to turn Jackie on. He'd blow in her ear as he walked past her; graze her ass with the back of his hand as she walked past him. He knew it drove her crazy. He knew the only reason she would ever come back to him was for the sex.   
  
Jackie wasn't a sexaholic, she wasn't a nymphomaniac or anything like that. It's just that when she was that close to Eric, when their breath was as one, when he sent unbelievable waves of pleasure through her, and then she'd fall asleep in his arms, she'd finally feel whole again, while every other minute of her life she felt like something was missing, or someone.  
  
Damn her parents for making her an emotional wreck.  
  
She didn't need Eric and she didn't need to have sex with him to make her feel good again.   
The only thing that came close to filling his shoes was that night with Hyde.   
  
Jackie's eyes landed upon her keys, sticking out from underneath a book. She grabbed at them, muttered a 'later' to Donna and Eric, almost laughing at Eric's frustrated look and left the basement, quickly.  
  
If she didn't find Hyde soon, she'd burst.  
  
She couldn't believe where she was at that moment, parked in her Camino, tapping on the steering wheel as a cloud above her head clapped loudly with thunder. Drops of rain began to fall on the windshield. Jackie felt paralyzed, frozen. Why did she come here? She turned her head slightly to the right, wiping her hand against the cold window to clear the thick fog that had settled upon it. Her hair was starting to stick to the back of her neck and she felt extremely tired. She looked up at the looming mansion, barely registering the fact that someone opened the passenger door and slipped inside, shaking his curly hair so hard that drops of rain splattered onto Jackie's face, awakening her from her daze.  
  
"Is there a reason you're parked outside my house?"   
  
Jackie turned her head to face him, thankful her sunglasses were hiding her hungry eyes.  
  
Jackie contemplated how exactly she should answer that question. She could tell the truth, she could make up some lie about how she was just waiting for the rain to pass or how she ran out of weed and was coming to see if he had any. But no drug could clear Jackie's head right now. Ever since she had done the deed with Hyde, she had this craving, deep within her center, wanting to relish in that experience once more and see what it would be like, if maybe, she stayed in his arms, till the sun rose. Maybe things would become clear, maybe she'd realize that the idea of her with him wasn't so impossible.   
  
So many things rushed through Jackie's head at once, as Hyde smirked, waiting for her response.   
  
She had really fucked up things for herself.  
  
Her friendship with Eric would never be the same. Every time he was close to her, she wanted him, but only physically and she knew that the only way not to hurt him was to stay far, far away. Kelso was tired of her old 'zen' act, and frankly, so was she. But you can't just turn things like that off.  
  
And Hyde...  
  
She had felt things for Hyde that she couldn't even form into words.  
  
It wasn't love; it wasn't lust.   
  
She didn't know what it was, but all she knew, was that she wanted more.  
  
She needed more.   
  
Especially after Eric's little games, turning her on and leaving her dry. Well, not dry.   
  
Drops of sweat and water perspired from Hyde's skin. His face was kind of scruffy, he hadn't had the thought to shave in a few days. It turned Jackie on even more. The rain pounded hard against the windows of the car, steaming up the windows and making it unbearably hot. Jackie pulled at the neck of her tee shirt and turned the volume knob on the radio, stalling before fessing up to why she was parked outside of the Hyde mansion. Hyde stripped off his denim jacket, throwing the soaking article of clothing into the backseat and pulling at his own tee shirt collar.   
  
Jackie and Hyde stared into each other's eyes, each wondering what the other was thinking with extreme, pending insecurity.   
  
"And now, a song for all those crazy lovebirds out there," Jackie snapped her attention towards the tiny car radio, where the strange voice poured out from, "We've got a lot of requests for this one, so here it is, 'When I Need You' by Leo Sayer!"  
  
The first few guitar strums of the song began and Jackie closed her eyes, listening to the song and the rain beating against the window shield, preparing to make up some reasoning for why she had been there.

_When I need you  
I just close my eyes and I'm with you   
_  
She just didn't have it in her to tell the truth. She couldn't let Hyde know that she, Jackie Burkhart, might actually be falling for someone.  
  
_and all that I so want to give you  
It's only a heartbeat away_   
  
Before she could react, she felt, cold, wet lips skimming the edge of hers. She moaned inaudibly, as one of his hands held her right shoulder, pinning her to the seat.

_When I need love  
I hold out my hands and I touch love  
_   
The back of her head hit the window, but she barely flinched. His other hand held her steady on her inner thigh, making her moist jeans cinch up and chafe her leg.

_I never knew there was so much love  
keeping me warm night and day_   
  
His lips left hers and Jackie smoothed her sweat and hair back, opening her eyes as he took off her sunglasses, casting them aside. Jackie heard them crunch beneath her as lay down, as uncomfortable as it was to do so in the front seats of the El Camino.

_ Miles and miles of empty space in between us  
A telephone can't take the place of your smile_   
  
Hyde took the initiative and lay down on top of her, carefully, so as not to hurt her fragile form. She bit her lip, not being able to contain her excitement any further. The rain's melodic beat was in rhythm with Jackie's heart as Hyde lifted up the bottom of her shirt, planting small, sensual kisses on her stomach.

_But you know I won't be traveling forever  
It's cold out, but hold out  
and do like I do  
_  
Jackie bit her lip harder, her whole body covered in a slick sweat from the humidity festering inside the car. Jackie wrapped her legs around Hyde's torso, forcing him to fall down on her completely. She groaned underneath the pressure, but couldn't stop. She wanted to feel him again, to be complete again.

_When I need you  
I just close my eyes and I'm with you  
and all that I so wanna give you babe  
It's only a heart beat away_  
  
Jackie stared right into Hyde's crystal blue eyes as he helped her wriggle out of her jeans, so that they stayed comfortably at her knees. He pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it in the back, as she did the same with his. It's not easy when the road is your driver  
  
_Honey that's a heavy load we bear_  
  
Jackie placed her palms on his bare chest, lifting some of the weight off her own as they shifted their bodies to find a comfortable position. Hyde maneuvered one hand behind her back, fumbling with the clasp of her bra as Jackie got hotter and more desperate.   
  
"Need help?" Jackie half moaned as Hyde sighed in frustration. Jackie lifted her body up softly, finding his hand and guiding him.  
  
"You're so wet, it won't come loose."   
  
They both laughed gently at how wrong it sounded but Jackie nodded in understanding.  
  
"Just forget it." She lifted their hand out from underneath her back but he shook his head, determined.   
  
He reached into the pocket of his jeans, producing a small swiss army knife.   
  
"I'll buy you a new one." He said huskily as he snipped down the center of Jackie's black bra. He separated the two halves, his face glowing at the sight of her bare chest.   
  
He immediately drew her right nipple into his mouth, caressing it softly with his tongue as Jackie moaned in anticipation.   
  
He went on to the other as Jackie, with one hand, pulled at his jeans, lowering them quickly.   
  
Hyde chuckled, telling her to be patient with his hands as he walked his index finger and middle finger down from her breasts to her stomach, to the tips of her panties, which were thoroughly soaked from sweat, amongst other things.   
  
With one swift movement, he dipped her panties to her knees, along with his boxers, and slid his hard arousal into her walls, craving every bit of the pleasure he had received last time.  
  
Jackie gripped onto his waist with her legs, his back with her hands, digging into his skin with her fingernails, biting her lip as he pushed deeper into her core, vigorously. It was so much more then what she had with Eric.  
  
Once again, she felt that peak of not only pleasure, but emotion. Raw, unimaginable, hungered to be released, emotion.   
  
Jackie felt her heart burst with orgasmic pleasure as they both came, within a matter of seconds, dripping in their own perspiration.   
  
"No one's home." Hyde mentioned as the rain ceased its heavy flow.   
  
Jackie shrugged, shivers running up and down her body as she tossed her ruined sunglasses out the window, a wave of cold air hitting her body.   
  
Hyde pulled her up, next to him. Somehow, they had ended up in the back seat. Jackie's head was spinning as he sat in the driver's seat, buck naked and pulled into his garage, helping her out of the car, grabbing their clothes and rolling them up into a ball.   
  
Hyde led Jackie upstairs, into what she assumed was his bedroom.   
  
She felt sleep grazing over her as soon as her head hit the silk pillow. Hyde wrapped one of the crimson blankets around her half asleep body and climbed in next to her, dropping their clothes to the ground.   
  
"So, why'd you come here, anyway?" Hyde whispered, surprised when Jackie moved in closer to him, lying her palms and head against his chest.   
  
"I was horny," Jackie said lazily, letting her eyelids close fully for the first time in days.  
  
Hyde smiled to himself and kissed the top of her forehead, letting himself fall asleep for the first time in days, as well.   
  
Jackie knew that when she woke up, she'd have to tell him how she really felt.   
  
Hyde knew that when he woke up, he'd have to tell Jackie how he really felt.   
  
But for now, they could just sleep, feeling satisfied, complete, comfortable, and worry free.   
__

_But you know I won't be traveling a lifetime  
It's cold out, but hold out  
and do like I do...when I need you...._


	8. The Betrayal

_Chapter 8: The Betrayal_   
  
"So, last night," Fez began, retelling his story in the circle formed between the four boys, "I got laid!"   
  
"What else is new?" Kelso muttered enviously in Fez's direction as Fez made his way towards the freezer.   
  
"Yeah, well so did I!" Eric said happily. "Donna finally gave up the goods!"   
  
"That's great, Eric!" Fez high-fived his friend as he sat back down and ripped off the wrapper to a Popsicle with his teeth. "We both got laid!" He spat the wrapper out of his mouth as Eric nodded proudly.   
  
"So did I." Steven said quietly as he sat down in Jackie's usual chair.   
  
Kelso practically snorted when Hyde walked over, hobbling slightly, as if he had been thrown off a horse.   
  
He was sore and Kelso knew why.   
  
"Again, I say, what else is new?" Kelso smirked, grabbing Fez's half eaten Popsicle and sticking into his own mouth.   
  
"Who was the lucky girl?" Fez asked, angrily grabbing his Popsicle back.   
  
Steven looked up uncomfortably, mumbling under his breath, "Just some girl."   
  
Kelso let it slide, since he knew Steven was doing it for Jackie's benefit. If Eric found out...Kelso didn't even want to think about what Eric's reaction would be.   
  
It was almost as if Steven realized that Kelso knew, which wasn't much of a surprise, since everybody knows the only person Jackie really trusted was Kelso, and suddenly spoke up, looking at Kelso with perseverance, "A really great girl."  
  
"Really?" Eric said mockingly. "Does this really great girl have a name?"   
  
"He doesn't have to say her name, Eric." Kelso said matter of factly, nodding towards Steven defensively.  
  
Steven threw him an appreciative look as he slipped his jacket off.   
  
"Yeah, names don't matter, Eric." Fez nodded, turning towards his friend. "So, how was it with Donna?"   
  
"It was..." Eric paused, searching for the right words. "Nice. She was a virgin."   
  
"You popped her cherry!" Fez laughed, once again high-fiving a reluctant Eric.   
  
Kelso and Steven both rolled their eyes skeptically as Eric began describing Donna's first time, in detail. Steven smirked, remembering the night before. From what he was hearing, it was a lot better than Eric's escapade.   
  
"So, what about you, Steven?" Fez turned towards Steven, snapping him out of his dreamlike state.  
  
"Yeah, Steven, give us some details." Eric said bossily, inching forward with an intrigued gleam in his eye.   
  
"Well," Steven cleared his throat, "I'd rather not talk about it."   
  
"That bad, huh?" Eric laughed arrogantly. "That's ok. I heard that happens a lot. Not to me..."   
  
Steven rolled his eyes, clearing his throat once more, with a newly developed determination in his tone, "It was the best sex I've ever had."   
  
"Really?" Kelso and Fez asked simultaneously, each smirking for different reasons.   
  
"Yeah." Steven nodded, gazing out the window. It had begun to rain, similar to last night, violent drops of water streaming down the basement window. Hyde gulped loudly before continuing; slightly frustrated that rain was now turning him on.  
  
"The sex was amazing. But the best part," Steven inhaled sharply, "The best part was waking up next to her."   
  
Eric snorted profusely, "You woke up next to her? I got out of Donna's room as soon as I was done."   
  
"Same." Fez nodded.   
  
"I would stay." Kelso said in Steven's defense, "Obviously, this girl means something to Steven."   
  
"Yeah, she really does." Steven nodded his head happily, which was followed by an awkward silence before Kelso interrupted, rambling on about his elaborate plan to get Laurie to date him.   
  
Jackie tapped her foot impatiently along with her nails against the counter as Laurie placed an order and flipped her bouncy blonde hair with a flick of her wrist. Jackie caught a whiff of Laurie's perfume, which was more tolerable than some of the other shit these girls put on.   
  
"Jackie, are you ok?" Laurie asked quietly as they found an empty booth in the pizza parlor.   
  
Jackie didn't say anything as she sat down; she shed her denim jacket and scratched at her hair, which was wound up in two tight braids.   
  
Jackie's lips twisted into a reminiscing smile as she thought about how absurd it was that her hair was braided, but Laurie had insisted that Jackie do something different with her hair, and that she should be the one to change it. Sure, Jackie looked sort of cute in braids. In fact, when Laurie finished up and left the room to grab hairspray, Jackie had walked over to the full-length mirror, pulling down on her shorts and flipping her braids around. She looked like she was five. It made her smile. Her mind had begun to wander as Laurie came back in, ranting that Jackie shouldn't pull on her hair. She wondered what Steven would think of her hair in braids. She couldn't stop thinking about him since last night, that warm, intense security she had felt when she woke up with him. It was....nice.  
  
No one would have guessed that Laurie and Jackie were close, but they were like sisters. Ever since they were little, Laurie would dedicate one day a month to Jackie. She would braid her hair, do her nails, and try to make her wear dresses, all girly stuff that usually Jackie would never ordinarily take part in. But Laurie, even though she was a goody two shoes and way too naive for Jackie's liking, was a really good friend. She listened, she understood. When it came to boys or hair or everyday dilemmas of the teenage girl's mind, Jackie went to Laurie. Laurie was the only girl Jackie really trusted.  
  
"I had sex last night." Jackie blurt out, blushing greatly as Laurie's jaw dropped.  
  
"Not with Eric?" Laurie winced as she mentioned her brother's name.   
  
"God, no." Jackie laughed. "I told you, Eric and I..." Jackie let her voice trail off and Laurie nodded, remembering when Jackie came to Laurie a few weeks back, pouring her heart out, well in a very Jackie way – denying that she cared and blasting aloof remarks after a while.   
  
Laurie was relieved when Jackie and Eric broke up. She loved both of them with all her heart, but she knew that together, they'd break each other's hearts. Eric wanted Jackie to love him, the way their father loved their mother, and Jackie wanted Eric's body, because it gave her a temporary feeling of happiness. Eric was like a drug to Jackie.   
  
"So, with who?" Laurie shouted happily, lowering her voice as a few customers stared at her.   
  
"Guess." Jackie smirked as she looked past Laurie and out the parlor's glass doors, where some departing customers were trying to avoid the big, fat raindrops that were beginning to fall from the sky. Jackie felt a shiver run up her spine at the sight of rain. It only made her smirk wider.  
  
"Kelso?" Laurie asked unsurely, laughing as Jackie practically choked on these words.   
  
"What? He's like my brother! And besides, he's totally obsessed with you!" Jackie almost giggled, like a real girl, and slapped her leg to control herself, slipping on her sunglasses quickly before she completely lost herself. That always happened when she hung out with Laurie. It was like there was a completely different Jackie, dying to come out. A unicorn loving, girly, giggling Jackie.   
  
"He just has a crush on me." Laurie said bashfully.   
  
"Are you kidding me?" Jackie laughed, realizing that the guy behind the counter was trying to grab her attention. She motioned for Laurie that their pizzas were done and they grabbed the boxes, paid, and left as Jackie spoke again, "He once told me that he would give up all his Star Wars collectibles just to spend an hour with you."   
  
Laurie shrugged, not realizing how extreme that was for Kelso.   
  
"Ok," Jackie started, as they settled into Laurie's car. "That's like...if I were to give up pot."   
  
Laurie turned to Jackie, rolling her eyes with disappointment.   
  
"Whatever, this isn't about my drug habits, it's about Kelso." Jackie laughed it off. "You should really give him a chance, Laurie. He's..." Jackie smiled at the thought of her best friend. "He's a really great guy."   
  
Laurie nodded her head in consideration. She started the car and Jackie leaned back in her seat as she steadied the hot boxes of pizza on her lap. Laurie's head popped up suddenly, scaring Jackie.   
  
"Who did you have sex with?" Laurie asked excitedly.  
  
"Steven Hyde." Jackie said complacently, straining her ears to listen to the beating of the rain, rather then Laurie's ABBA 8-track.   
  
Laurie chuckled gently to herself, "I knew you liked him."   
  
"Hey guys!" Laurie chirped as she and Jackie came down the stairs, each carrying a box of pizza. "Food's here!"   
  
"Awesome, I'm starved!" Kelso nearly toppled Laurie over as he grabbed the box from her. "I'll get that for you, Laurie."   
  
"Why, thank you, Michael." Laurie smiled earnestly, smoothing her skirt before she sat down on the couch beside him. Kelso handed her a slice, then grabbed one for himself as he went over his plan in his head. He looked towards Jackie, who of course had approved the plan beforehand. She had sworn that Laurie would say yes. Maybe Jackie paid Laurie off or something...   
  
Jackie nearly fell over as Fez grabbed the other box from her, selfishly hovering over it as he sat back down.   
  
"Hey," Steven said quietly, glancing up at Jackie, his eyes full of residual lust.   
  
Jackie looked down at Steven's form, sitting in her usual spot. She leaned against the arm of the couch, smiling down on him with a happy glow in her cheeks.   
  
"Hey," She whispered back, biting her lip, resisting the urge to kiss him.   
  
Eric glanced suspiciously between the two as he took a bite of his pizza.   
  
"So, Laurie, I know you have like, zero interest in me..." Kelso swallowed a greasy bite of pizza. "But they're playing _Grease_ at the drive- in, and I know how much you love Olivia Newton John..."   
  
"They are?" Laurie asked, actually considering the offer. If Jackie thought she should give Kelso a chance....   
  
"Yeah..." Kelso paused, "Wait, are you..." He stood up, shoving his slice of pizza down into the opened box. "Will you go with me, tonight?"   
  
"Um..." Laurie looked at Jackie, who nodded her head affirmatively. "Sure, why not?"   
  
"Awesome!" Kelso screamed, pumping a fist in the air. "I mean," He looked back at Jackie, who again, nodded her head. "That's cool."   
  
Jackie and Steven both laughed as Laurie finished off her pizza, pecked Kelso on the cheek, promising to be ready at eight, and ran upstairs.   
  
"Eric, if this date goes well, I might be your future brother-in- law." Kelso sighed dreamily, sitting down next to Jackie.   
  
Eric rolled his eyes, staring at Jackie as she took a careful bite out of her pizza. Seeing her, looking absolutely gorgeous in a white tank top and jeans, her hair braided, thanks to Laurie, he wasn't sure if he wanted to kill her or kiss her. But she made him feel intensely angry. He knew he'd regret what he'd do next, but he had no self-control, not when she was around, anyway.  
  
"Is something wrong with the pizza, Jackie?" Eric asked, taking another bite as he watched for her reaction.   
  
"No." Jackie said plainly, "I just don't like pizza, in general." Jackie offered her slice to Kelso, who gladly obliged.   
  
"You don't like pizza in general, or you don't like food in general?" Eric wiped at his lips as Jackie gave him a threatening glare.   
  
"Knock if off, Eric." Kelso said protectively.   
  
"What are you, her bodyguard?" Eric laughed. "Jackie, you should really get help."   
  
"You should really back off, Forman." Jackie stood up, rubbing her greasy hands against the back of her jeans and stuck her hands in her back pockets, to prevent them from punching Eric's lights out.   
  
"Oh, please, Jackie." Eric feigned anger, though Jackie could tell that his eyes were apologetic. "You weigh, like, eighty pounds. Maybe if you ate something, you'd actually be able to beat me up."  
  
"Eric, come on..." Fez pulled on his friend's shoulder, pissed when Eric slapped his hand away.   
  
"What's your problem, Eric?" Steven stood up, knocking over one of the boxes.   
  
"My problem?" Eric laughed in Steven's face. "My problem, Hyde," He smirked at Steven's annoyed face, "Is that my girlfriend has been sleeping around with a rich, pansy ass, homecoming king!"   
  
Eric's face was red and puffy, on the verge of tears as he reeled back from screaming in Steven's face. Steven blinked widely in an angered shock as he rolled his sleeves up, his fists throbbing with contempt.  
  
"I'm not your girlfriend, Eric." Jackie said quietly, sitting back down with a dazed look spread across her face. "In fact, I'm not sure if I ever was."   
  
Kelso gave Eric a disappointed look as he sat down, wrapping his right arm around Jackie tightly, shuddering as he felt her stomach grumble and saw her eyes, trembling with tears. She pushed his arm away and stood up, wiping angrily at her eyes. She never cried in public. A few times with Kelso, a few times with Laurie – but never in front of Eric. She knew he'd just hold it against her.   
  
"Jackie..." Eric's breath started to slow down as he realized the damage he had just done. "I didn't mean to upset you."   
  
"I don't have a problem with food, Eric." Jackie said defiantly, picking up a slice of pizza. "I love pizza." She shoved it down her throat, clutching her stomach angrily, as it grumbled loudly. Drips of oil made her chin shine as she laughed bitterly, chunks of cheese sloshing around in her throat. She went for another slice as Fez, Eric, Kelso, and Steven watched in dismay. "See, this is why I'm so fat, because I just can't stop eating." She took a big bite, more tears rolling down her eyes as she shut them tightly. She dropped the rest of the slice to the floor, her fists curling into tiny balls as her head flung downwards in defeat.   
  
"Jackie, you're not fat." Eric muttered, weary of the emotional baggage left from Jackie's mother. "Your mom was wrong, ok?"   
  
Kelso knew that Jackie wasn't going to like that comment. No one ever brought up Jackie's parents, at all. Jackie got tense when someone even muttered a 'your mom' joke towards her. Jackie's whole body seemed to jerk upright as she wiped her chin and looked up at Eric, a new sense of extreme distaste settling in her eyes.   
  
"You're an asshole." Jackie whispered, raising her pulsating fists. "I know you're angry with me, but there is no reason for you to go off on me like that."   
  
Her voice grew unsteady, the tears kept coming, and her fists rose as Eric smirked.   
  
"Am I supposed to sympathize with you, Jackie?" Eric rolled his eyes. "You cheated on me, remember?"   
  
"I did it for a reason!" Jackie screamed in his face. Kelso knew she was ready to throw punches, and stood on guard as Fez and Steven looked at each other, worriedly.   
  
"Because you wanted to fuck Steven?" Eric screamed back. "Oh, wait, I forgot. It doesn't really matter who's on the other end, does it, Jackie? As long as you're having a good time." His eyes bulged in surprise at his own words as Jackie froze in shock. "Isn't that, right?" He stumbled over these last words, his face growing guiltier by the second.   
  
Jackie took a deep breath, looking up at him one last time before she started punching his stomach, screaming loudly, "It's because I didn't love you. I didn't, I don't, and I never will." Jackie's fists gave up as Eric took a step back, rubbing his stomach softly.   
  
"You stupid bitch," Eric muttered; his face saddened and dumbstruck. Kelso took an angry step forward, ready to intervene. Eric shook his head angrily and stormed upstairs, cursing under his breath.   
  
Jackie felt like she was going to collapse as Kelso and Steven both caught her. Kelso, always ready to protect, grabbed for her first, but Steven had already captured her wrists and pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly, swaying her back and forth.   
  
Kelso watched, surprised and slightly envious that someone else was consoling Jackie. His Jackie.   
  
"Come on, Fez." Kelso tapped Fez's shoulder. "We should go talk to Eric."   
  
Fez nodded in understanding and grabbed his coat, giving one last look at Jackie and Steven, who had sat down on the couch together, still swaying as Jackie tried to push away from him.   
  
Steven lifted his head away from Jackie, making sure Fez and Kelso were out of earshot as he let go of Jackie's wrists. She stood up, her eyes puffy and red. Small, dampened spots formed on her white tank top where tears had fallen. One of her knuckles on her right hand was beginning to bleed. Jackie squeezed her fists tight, breathing heavily as she kicked the couch with her right foot. She looked down at Steven, mixed emotions lying heavily in her stare.   
  
Steven wasn't sure what he was supposed to say when Jackie hovered over him, distraught. She kicked the couch again, shoving her fists into one of the cushions as she let out an elongated breath.   
  
"I...hate...him." Jackie muttered in between punches.   
  
"No, you don't." Steven said quietly, relieved when Jackie simply pushed the stray hairs that had come loose from her braids behind her ears, rather than beating the shit out of him for his comment.   
  
"Is that it?" Jackie looked at him strangely. "Is that all you have to say?"   
  
"What do you want me to say, Jackie?" He muttered, rubbing the temples of his forehead sorely.   
  
Jackie's eyes bulged as she shook her head sadly, "Whatever."   
  
Steven stood up quickly, slightly angered at Jackie's 'zen' act when Laurie came running down the stairs, frantically stepping in between them.   
  
"My brother is...." Laurie took a deep breath. "A jerk!"   
  
Neither of them had heard Laurie say anything bad about anyone.   
  
Jackie laughed as Laurie hugged her tightly.   
  
"Yeah, he is." Jackie mumbled in Laurie's shoulder. "He really is." Jackie stared at Steven, who stared back at her, both of them unsure of what to say to one another.

Kelso and Fez had found Eric, taking a sip of coke as he knocked his head against the kitchen table. Kitty and Red stared at him, confused as he dropped his head once more.  
  
"Did something happen with Donna?" Red asked tenderly.   
  
"Did you say something stupid?" Kitty chuckled, her face contradicting her statement with concern.   
  
"Yes." Eric nodded his head, smirking sarcastically.   
  
Fez and Kelso were about to grab Eric's attention as Laurie came in through the kitchen, searching the fridge for something to drink, then threw a concerned look at Eric, who placed his palms on the table, looking squarely at his parents.   
  
"I think you should kick Jackie out of the house."   
  
"What?" Laurie, Kitty, Red, Kelso, and Fez all screeched simultaneously.   
  
"Eric, what are you doing?" Kelso said angrily, stepping in front of Laurie, who was slightly turned on by how concerned he was.   
  
"Why do you want us to kick Jackie out?" Kitty asked quietly.   
  
"She..." Eric took a deep breath, full of regret, "She smokes pot."   
  
"What?" Kitty and Red leaned back in surprise.   
  
"Eric!" Kelso and Fez both screamed in shock.   
  
Laurie's jaw dropped as she slammed her drink on the table. When Laurie had first found out that Jackie, as well as the boys, smoked up, she had threatened to tell their parents. But Eric had sat down with her and made her realize how terrible it would be if Red and Kitty found out about Jackie's habits, even if they were bad.  
  
Now, he was the one telling them. Why would he do that? She couldn't believe her baby brother just ratted out on one of their best friends.   
  
"Eric, you're just kidding around with us, right?" Red laughed worriedly, glancing back at Kitty who had begun to pace around the room.   
  
"Mom, you told me that if I ever felt like Jackie was pressuring me to do...bad stuff...that you would kick her out." Eric sighed, closing his eyes. "Well?"   
  
"I..." Kitty took a deep breath as well, not prepared to kick out their houseguest. Even though she rarely showed it, she cared about the orphaned girl. But she would not tolerate illegal drugs in her house. "I need to discuss this with your father, alone." Red nodded his head, walking after Kitty towards the living room.   
  
"Eric, why on earth would you do that?" Laurie stammered, pushing past Kelso, who quickly followed.   
  
"I can't live with her anymore, Laurie." Eric glanced at Kelso and Fez, who were waiting for his reasoning. "It hurts too much."   
  
"You know what, Eric?" Kelso laughed, his face directly in front of Eric's, "I actually felt bad for you, cause I know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back." Kelso glanced sideways at Laurie, her eyes glazing with anger and surprise, "But now, now I just think you're pathetic." Kelso stomped past Eric angrily, slamming the slider behind him.  
  
"I second that." Fez shook his head, disappointed as he started after Kelso. "And Jackie is not a bitch! You're the bitch!"   
  
Eric dropped his head against the table once more as Laurie smacked the top of his head lightly and stormed out, down towards the basement.   
  
Before Eric had any time to react, Kitty came barging in, Red right behind her.   
  
"Eric, get Jackie and bring her up here." Kitty said with stern regret.   
  
"Kitty, maybe we should think about this some more..." Red said quietly, pleading with Kitty's eyes.   
  
"Red, I don't want in my house and I don't want it around our kids." Kitty sighed unhappily. Red nodded, in understanding.   
  
"You're going to kick Jackie out?" Eric asked, slightly surprised.   
  
"That's what you want, isn't it?" Red glanced down at his son, sadly.  
  
"Yeah..." Eric nodded hesitantly. "Yeah...why don't you guys just get her yourselves?" He stood up quickly, heading out towards Donna's, before his parents questioned him furthur. He needed to forget all about Jackie and how much he still loves her. That's why he started dating Donna in the first place, wasn't it? To get over Jackie.   
  
Though that was starting to become more and more difficult with each passing day."Jackie, you are not a...B-I-T-C-H!" Laurie paced the basement, finally falling down on the couch with a sigh. "Eric is just a big, fat jerk!"   
  
Steven adjusted himself as Jackie sat silently in her chair. He had been sitting on top of the freezer, watching the two girls hash things out. He knew Laurie was trying to help, but bashing Eric didn't seem to be working. With every comment about Eric, Jackie simply sighed, staring straight ahead at the blank TV screen and Laurie seemed to grow frustrated with Jackie's lack of reaction.   
  
"Jackie, you should really just let it all out." Laurie insisted, patting Jackie's leg.   
  
"Laurie, seriously, I'm fine." Jackie snapped, scratching at her hair, where one braid was starting to unravel. "Eric's the one who probably needs consoling. I really crushed him."   
  
Laurie sighed in defeat as Jackie continued to blink widely at the blank TV screen. "Fine, maybe Eric will actually open up to me."   
  
"Probably." Jackie snorted. "He's such a girl."   
  
"Jackie..." Laurie began, looking towards Steven who shook his head with a mocking smile. "You're a girl...." Laurie muttered in defeat and ran up stairs, wishing Steven the best of luck with Jackie.   
  
"Ok, now that she's gone..." Steven jumped off the freezer and stood in front of Jackie, blocking her view of the blank screen. She blinked her eyes in annoyance and looked up at him. "You want to get out of here?"   
  
"And do what?" Jackie muttered. She really didn't want to be around anyone right now, let alone Steven. He was like, the root of all these problems with Eric. Jackie sighed, knowing that putting the blame on him was easier then facing facts. The only person to blame was herself.   
  
"I'm sure we can find something to do." Steven smirked, holding out his hand for her.   
  
Jackie looked up at him skeptically.   
  
"Come on, Jackie." He sighed, letting his hand fall to his side. "You need to clear your head and I know the perfect place to do that."   
  
She rolled her eyes mechanically; "I don't feel like starting a circle right now."   
  
"No, not that." He laughed gently, leaning down to face her. He held her chin up slightly, forcing her to look in his overwhelmingly blue eyes. "It'll be fun," He kissed her lips softly, her eyes fluttering at his touch, remembering all of last night and forgetting all about today, "Trust me." He pulled back and held his hand out once more.   
  
"I don't trust..." Jackie took his hand, stumbling over him as he pulled her in tightly, interrupting her sentence with another kiss, this one passionate and long. Jackie lost her senses until he pulled back, motioning for her to follow him. "Ok." Jackie said in a dreamlike tone, taking his hand again.   
  
He squeezed her hand reassuringly.   
  
"I'll drive." He wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and reached into her pants pocket, sending shivers down her spine as he grabbed her keys.   
  
She was about to protest that too. No one drives her baby.   
  
But as he ran across the car, opening the door for her, she damned all her insecurities to hell, pecking his cheek softly as she settled into the car, smiling as he started the engine. She closed her eyes, letting the wind from the opened window thrash her wrecked braids around as she heard the radio switch on.   
  
"And to celebrate an end to that awful weather we've been having, here's today's number one requested song!" The DJ spoke loudly as familiar guitar strums began to hum through Jackie's ears.   
  
"Hey, it's our song." Steven realized, patting Jackie's leg.   
  
Jackie opened her eyes softly, nodding as "When I Need You" played on.   
  
"We have a song." Jackie laughed at how corny it was. "I've never had a song with anyone before."   
  
"Well, I guess I'm not just anyone, then." Steven laughed back.   
  
"I guess you're not." Jackie confirmed, letting her eyes close again as she turned her head before he could catch her bashful grin.   
  
He looked towards her, nodding happily as he raised the volume and drove on, pleased that he made Jackie forget about what just happened with Eric.   
  
Hopefully, with time, Eric would come to his senses and apologize.   
  
And then maybe their friendship wouldn't be completely severed.   
  
Jackie pretty much thought Eric would come around as well.   
  
If only she knew just how badly he had betrayed her... 


	9. The Talk

a/n: special thanks to Luci for the beta!

Chapter 9: The Talk

"Wow," Jackie mumbled as she stepped deeper into the dark store. She ran her fingers through her tangled brown hair carelessly as she practically skipped after Steven, who pushed past her softly, towards the front counter.

Jackie observed silently, letting her eyes wash over the sight in front of her as Steven exchanged words with the sketchy hippie operating the cash register.

"Thanks, man." Steven nodded his head. Jackie's lips curved into a smile as Steven and the hippie shook hands, the hippie quickly pocketing a crumbled sum of cash into his back pocket. "Come on," Steven tapped Jackie's arm, motioning for her to follow.

Jackie took a good look at the aisles of random paraphernalia to each side of her as they ventured deeper into the store, past rows of old dresses and amusingly shaped bongs. The events that had just taken place in Eric's basement were starting to melt out of her memory every time Steven looked back at her, checking to see if she was still following him, which she was. For the first time, in a very long time, Jackie was letting someone else guide her. The moment was new and exciting. She had no idea where they were or where they were going. It was sort of liberating.

"Where are we going?" Jackie asked skeptically as Steven stopped, holding back a beaded curtain with one hand, and taking Jackie's with the other, instructing her to step inside.

"Whenever I'm in a really bad mood, I come here." Steven said quietly.

Jackie raised her eyebrows in question, smiling bashfully as Steven forced her inside.

Jackie's eyes stung at the clouds of smoke that surrounded her. She quickly slipped her sunglasses on, which were resting in her shirt collar, and pushed her stray hair behind her ears.

"What is this place?" Jackie laughed loudly, as the clouds of smoke began to part and the area in front of her was revealed more clearly.

The room was larger than Jackie had first thought and had a dark purple theme to it. People of all ages were lying down on large, antique purple plush couches, sipping coffee and alcohol. To the right of Jackie was a bar where a few elderly men leered at her, but in a non threatening way as they bopped their heads along to an unbelievable guitar solo, pouring from the young guy on the dimly lit stage. Neon purple lights lit up Steven's face as Jackie turned towards him, waiting for something else to surprise her.

"Hyde, haven't seen you in awhile!"

Jackie's eyes went wide as she turned towards the voice, which happened to belong to the sultry bartender. Jackie felt a slight pang of jealousy rise throughout her body as the bartender placed two beer bottles and two glasses on the counter in front of her, motioning for Steven and Jackie to take a seat. Normally, she wouldn't accept drinks from a skankwad like that, but hey, free beer.

Jackie sipped her beer quietly as the bartender and Steven whispered to each other secretively. She didn't like it, so she turned towards the stage, trying her best to concentrate on the music, which was really, really good. But it was hard to drink beer and listen to great guitar when the boy you sort of …when the person you're with... but not 'with', …whatever, it was hard to not eavesdrop.

Jackie eyed the bartender, who was leaning suggestively, letting her cleavage spill out from her tight purple tank top. The girl was a lot like Jackie, with her dirty jeans and aviator shades resting on her shirt collar. Jackie slipped her sunglasses back off, since her eyes had adjusted to the smoke by then.

"Jackie," Steven placed a hand on her knee, awaking her from her daze. "This is Luci; Luci, this is Jackie."

"So," Luci chuckled, "This is Jackie." Jackie ignored the dirty look seeping from the girl's envious eyes. "How do you guys know each other again?"

"School." Jackie muttered self consciously, almost. Steven glanced at her, an evil grin spread across his lips.

"That's right, school." Luci laughed as she wiped down the counter with a wet rag, "Sometimes I forget Hyde's only 17."

"Hyde?" Jackie mouthed towards Steven, who shrugged with a lazy grin.

"Whatever happened to that blonde you brought in here that one time?" Luci glanced towards Jackie, with good reason, since Jackie's back arched in attention, immediately.

"Luci…" Steven rolled his eyes. "What blonde?"

They both laughed coldly.

So the rumors were true. Steven Hyde was a manwhore. Jackie figured as much, he had been so good when they slept together, like he's done it a million times. They must be the two sluttiest people in Point Place. A perfect fit.

"Hey Luci!" The hippie popped through the beaded curtain, which seemed to be a million miles away and waved towards the bartender.

"See you later, sugar." Luci planted a sloppy kiss on Steven's cheek and squeezed his hand, "Nice meeting you, Jennifer."

"Jackie." Jackie corrected her quickly, not even bothering to return the 'nice to meet you'.

"Ok…" Steven laughed, sighing.

"So, is she like, your ex?" Jackie tried to sound as nonchalant as possible and bit her lip, knowing she was failing, miserably.

"Luci? No, she's more like…" Steven hopped off the bar stool, grasping Jackie's hard firmly. "A sister."

"Really?" Jackie rolled her eyes. "Cause I've never seen Laurie and Eric flirt."

"Hey, you never know what those two do behind closed doors." Steven poked her softly, "Ok, so Luci's like my really hot, beer serving, sister."

"Whatever." Jackie crossed her arms. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I told you," Steven wrapped his arm around her, even though her body tensed angrily at his touch. "It's where I come to clear my head."

"I don't see anything special about it." Jackie muttered, sticking her chin out defiantly.

"That's because I haven't given you the whole tour yet," Steven pulled her towards a door marked 'members only'. He knocked on the door, in a particular pattern. Jackie tapped her foot impatiently, glancing back at this greasy looking guy, who had been eyeing her since she got there. A few seconds later, the door opened slowly. Steven pushed it open further, quickly muttering, "She's cool."

"Oh, I get it." Jackie slapped her knee dryly. "Is this, like, where the homecoming court meets up to get high and discuss their royal duties?"

"Cute," Steven whispered into her ear. "Very cute."

Jackie squirmed about as they entered the dark room, Steven's body pressing against hers in complete darkness.

As soon as Jackie felt Steven's body warmth disappear from her side, she began to panic, on the inside of course. On the outside, she was cool as a cucumber, swaying back and forth, trying to hone in on any noise she could, since it was impossible to see. Jackie blinked widely as a light switch clicked and a purple glow of a black light settled upon the room. Jackie laughed as she spotted a purple couch, with two kids making out on it heavily.

"Get out." Steven laughed at Jackie's side. The two kids looked up. They had to be about 15.

"Hey, man, we were here first." The feeble boy muttered.

"Yeah, well, time's up." Steven pulled the two kids up forcefully.

"Wait, you're Steven Hyde!" The girl gushed. "My friend Polly, like, totally slept with you."

"Probably." Steven said quietly, opening the door.

"No, she, like, so did!"

Jackie sat down on the now empty couch, watching Steven handle the lovebirds in amusement. She leaned back on the plush, enjoying the sensation it brought to her skin. She was enjoying this strange little trip. It was taking her mind off Eric. Until now. Damnit.

"She said you're hung like a…" Steven smirked as her voice trailed off and the boy weaseled away from his grip, flinging himself next to Jackie.

"Hey babe," The boy smiled widely, wrapping his arm around Jackie's neck. Jackie coiled back in disgust as he bared a few more braced teeth. "You're like, really hot."

"Yeah, I am," Jackie said nonchalantly. "Now, get out."

"But…" The boy pressed on as Steven fully pushed the girl out, focusing his attention on the pimple faced miscreant hitting on Jackie, practically laughing at Jackie's revolted face.

"No." Jackie said calmly.

"Let's go," Steven laughed, pulling and pushing the poor guy out and slamming the door behind him, locking it quickly.

"God," Jackie laughed senselessly as Steven sat down next to her.

"…Hi." He mumbled, leaning back onto the couch.

"Hi." Jackie said softly, crossing her legs.

"I didn't bring you here to make out," Steven blurted quickly as Jackie turned to face him, smiling softly at how the black light made his curly hairs gleam. "Just to let you know."

"So, why did you bring me here?" Jackie asked.

"So we can talk."

Jackie groaned loudly. She didn't want to talk. She wanted to think about anything else besides Eric and what had just happened.

"No thanks," Jackie muttered, lifting herself up and wrapping her legs around Steven's torso, straddling him carefully. She leaned down to kiss his lips softly. "I hate talking."

"Jackie…" Steven laughed hoarsely. "Look, I figured this could be like a safe haven," He pushed Jackie off of him gently, letting her body slip down next to him. "It's dark, it's quiet, and we're the only two people here."

"Steven, I don't share my feelings," Jackie sighed. "I just…don't."

"Fine, then I'll start," He turned towards her. "I haven't seen my parents in about five years."

Jackie lifted her gaze off of the floor, biting her lip as soon as she saw how serious his deep blue eyes were; they were staring past her, almost right through her.

"It's not like they're dead or anything, they're just…gone." He laughed softly, but it was the saddest sound she'd ever heard. "They use to send cards, like on my birthday and for Christmas, but those stopped coming."

"I had no idea…" Jackie said quietly.

"Yeah, well, you're the first person I told." He forced himself to look her in the eye.

Jackie took a deep breath, nodding her head in understanding.

"My dad was a really great guy," Jackie cleared her throat, slightly annoyed at how shaky her voice was. "Until he left." It was Jackie's turn to stare off into nowhere. "God, only Kelso knows this." She took another deep breath. "I mean, everyone knows. Our town is so small that everyone knows everything, but I mean, I never talked to anyone about it, except Kelso."

She looked at Steven, wondering if he'd say anything like 'I know' or 'it's ok'.

But he stayed silent, placing his palm on her knee, squeezing her ever so gently.

And it was the most perfect thing he could have done.

"When my dad first left, I convinced myself it was temporary," Jackie looked into Steven's eyes, smiling as her eyes watered up in remembrance. "I swore he would just walk in, put down his suitcase and I'd run down the staircase and he'd hug me and everything would be like it was." Jackie wiped at her eyes angrily. "But that never happened, obviously," Jackie blinked as her tears stopped. "Then, a few years later, my mom left too. I made Kelso promise that he wouldn't say anything. I didn't want anyone to feel bad for me, you know?"

Steven nodded and Jackie knew that he really did know.

"Anyway, Eric found out," Jackie laughed bitterly. "He told his parents and they made me move in with them." Jackie sighed, resting her head in her hands. "God, if Eric didn't make his parents help me, I'd probably be rotting away in some alley." Jackie sighed softly, her back feeling heavy as Steven began to rub small circles on it. "I really fucked up with Eric."

"Jackie, the way I see it," Steven pulled her up so she'd face him. "You and Eric have been best friends for so long, you've been through so much. This is just one more bump on the road."

"Yeah…" Jackie's voice trailed off, not convinced.

"What if…" Steven paused, sighing, "What if I talked to him?"

"You don't have to." Jackie straightened herself up, pushing her hair back.

"I know."

Jackie smiled appreciatively, leaning against Steven. There was so much about him she didn't know, but she really wanted to find out. She wanted to know how he knew this odd little place, why he was friends with the weird hippie and the skanky barmaid. Most of all, she wanted to know why she started to feel all strange around him, her heart racing when he walked by or her lips pulsating against his.

"Thanks, Steven." Jackie whispered softly. "This helped, really."

"Welcome," Steven laughed gently. "I just have one more question."

Jackie nodded reluctantly, waiting patiently.

"Can we make out now?"

Jackie punched him in the gut, smirking as she nipped at his lips.

"Take me home, you pig."

"Yes, dear."

* * *

"Hey," Kelso said quietly as he spotted Eric, kicking back and forth on a swing in the park.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Donna told me_,_" Kelso said, nodding his head as he sat in the swing next to Eric. "She's worried about you."

"Yeah, I kind of blew her off before," Eric mumbled. "I just needed to get away, from everyone."

"Yeah," Kelso nodded his head in agreement. "Look, Eric…"

Eric sighed heavily as Kelso cleared his throat.

"Here it comes," Eric muttered, shaking his head angrily. "Donna already yelled at me for fucking up Jackie's life, so save it, ok?" Eric laughed dryly, turning towards Kelso, "You know, I went over to Donna's, thinking that maybe she'd understand, since she is my girlfriend and all. But, instead, she was all 'how could you do that to Jackie?' Jackie doesn't even like Donna." Eric rolled his eyes. "Of course, I didn't tell Donna why we fought or what Jackie said to me…"

Kelso watched as Eric's voice trailed off and closed his eyes, adjusting his position on the swing as he kicked forward gently.

Kelso let out a stifled laugh, "Remember that night when you, Jackie, and me decided to camp out in the park? Our tent wouldn't stay up and we were too scared to fall asleep, so we stayed up all night just talking. And we made that pact, remember? That'd we…"

"Stay friends forever," Eric interrupted. "I remember."

"It seems like so long ago," Kelso added. "I hadn't seen Jackie that happy in weeks."

"That's the night Jackie told me about her dad leaving town." Eric said sadly.

"Yeah," Kelso muttered. "And you promised Jackie you'd make things better."

"Yeah, some promise," Eric kicked the dirt angrily. "I didn't do shit."

"You made her forget that he was gone," Kelso said quickly. "You made her smile. You," Kelso smirked wildly, "You went off to pee and came screaming cause you thought you saw a bear and Jackie went to go check and it was just a bush." Kelso slapped his knee, laughing hard.

"It was bear shaped." Eric said with a smile.

"She hadn't laughed in days, but that made her laugh, really hard."

"It made all of us laugh really hard." Eric recalled.

"Eric, what you and Jackie have, it's not love," Kelso said quietly. "It's bigger," Kelso stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's friendship."

Eric nodded, "Thanks, Kelso."

Kelso blushed softly and began to walk towards the park gate.

"Wait, Kelso!" Eric called. "How'd your date with Laurie go?"

"It was…" Kelso grinned. "It was great."

"Good, that's really good." Eric said happily.

"Later, Eric." Kelso laughed, heading home to have sweet dreams about Laurie. Being with her tonight had made him forget about all romantic thoughts about Jackie. In the end, Laurie was his ultimate dream girl. But Jackie would always be his best friend.

* * *

"Red, do you know where Eric is?" Jackie asked quickly as she spotted Red, staring blankly at his mug of coffee.

"Jackie, you're home." Red said quietly as Kitty walked into the kitchen, sadness taking over her usual angry self.

"What's going on?" Jackie asked unsurely as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Jackie…" Red's voice nearly cracked and Kitty took over.

"We know you smoke marijuana," Kitty said in a hushed tone. "And you know we don't tolerate that in this house."

Jackie blinked widely in disbelief, stumbling over her chair as she stood up.

"What are you saying?" Jackie asked in shock.

"We're sorry." Kitty sighed, leaving the room in a huff.

"I made some sandwiches, for you to take." Red sniffled softly. "They're in the fridge and I put a twenty on your nightstand," Red hugged the girl tightly, parting from her as he tied his robe tighter around him. "We're so sorry."

"Whatever," Jackie managed to get out. "It's cool." Jackie nodded her head in understanding, pushing past Red.

"Jackie, you can stay tonight."

"No, Red," Jackie sighed. "If you don't think that I'm good enough to live in this house, then I guess I'm not." Jackie's lips curled up into a forced smile. "It's cool, seriously. I'll find a motel or something."

"Jackie, please…"

"Hey, Dad, what are you still doing up?" Eric came in through the slider, whispering softly, tensing up uncomfortably as he spotted Jackie. "Listen, remember that thing I said earlier…" Eric's eyes dropped the floor as Jackie slowly realized how the Forman's knew she smoke pot. She stared at Eric in awe as he continued, "I was wrong."

"Wrong?" Red asked angrily.

Eric was taken aback at Red's fierce tone.

"It's a little too late for that, Eric." Jackie muttered; a disappointed and bitter smile spread across her lips. "I'll leave first thing tomorrow." Jackie said this towards Red, "Good night." She glanced between Red and Eric, both looking sullen and confused. "Thanks, for everything." Jackie mumbled quickly before she went down towards the basement.

"What do you mean you were wrong?" Red asked quickly, walking towards his son. "Your mother and I were well aware of Jackie's behavior. We're not idiots, you know. The only reason we agreed to kick Jackie out is because of the promise we made to you, that if Jackie ever pressured you, we'd fix it."

"Jackie never pressured me."

"Yeah, I know that." Red laughed sadly.

"I just…I thought that if Jackie went away that maybe what I felt for her would go away too." Eric's shoulders sunk as he spoke. "Is Mom still up?"

"She should be."

"You think that if I ask really nicely, she'd let Jackie stay?"

"Your mom's a softie at heart, you know that." Red laughed, briefly hugging Eric. "Kind of like her son."

"God, Dad, you're so mushy." Eric laughed, patting his father on his back. "Maybe I should bring her something to eat. This way, her mouth will be full and she can't yell at me."

"Or bite you." Red said nodding, grabbing the bag of sandwiches from the fridge.

Eric took the bag, nodding with a determined look as he left the kitchen, feeling slightly better then the last time he had left it.


	10. The Mistakes

Switched.

Chapter 10: The Mistakes

Jackie felt like someone had ripped her heart out. Actually, someone did and his name was Eric Forman. She knew that she had hurt him, telling him that she could never return his love, but what he did, it was so _low_. Eric knew that the only good thing that ever happened to Jackie was moving in with the Forman's. Now where was she going to go? Jackie rolled over in her tiny cot, forcing her eyes to concentrate on the Zeppelin poster across from her, rather then let herself cry. She would not cry over this. A few hours ago, she was actually happy, for the first time in weeks, with, of all people, Steven Hyde. Jackie's stomach growled angrily as she rolled over, facing the blank concrete wall next to her. What on earth was she going to do? Everything was falling apart, especially her friendship with Eric, which until today, she valued incredibly. She was quite possibly in love with Steven Hyde. She had no home and no family. Jackie sat up gently, tucking some stray hair behind her ears and clutching her knees. She knew who could make some sense out of this right now, who could make her feel better. Jackie quietly threw a sweatshirt over Eric's old football jersey, almost laughing at how she wouldn't feel right sleeping without it, even if Eric did betray her. She stuck her bare toes into a pair of old sneakers and quietly snuck out the basement door, running towards the one person who never failed her.

* * *

"Mom?" Eric knocked on the door of his parent's bedroom quietly. If Kitty was sleeping, he sure as hell wouldn't want to wake her up, no matter how important this is.

"What?" Kitty grumbled angrily.

Eric opened the door gently, wondering how much he was going to regret this. But he had to do it, for Jackie's sake.

"I need to talk to you."

Kitty stared blankly at her son. Eric knew that the one thing Kitty Forman hated more than dirty commies was talking, so once again, he reminded himself who this was for.

"It's about Jackie." Eric sat on the edge of the bed as Kitty sat up, her eyes glazing over with concern. "Um," Eric held out the paper bag of sandwiches Red had given him. "Hungry?"

"No." Kitty said flatly.

Damn. Eric was hoping Kitty would eat so it was harder for her to yell. Eric closed his eyes, preparing to throw out his next announcement as he realized that he deserved Kitty's yells. The louder, the better.

"Mom, you can't kick Jackie out." Eric said quickly, trying hard not to see her reaction. When he finally let his eyes rest on hers, he could she didn't have one.

"Excuse me?" Kitty said softly, which freaked Eric out more then it should have.

"Jackie's never pressured me to do anything." Eric inhaled sharply, looking his mother straight in eye as he spoke. "I thought that maybe if she didn't live in the same house as me, I could get over her."

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Kitty said blatantly, her eyes dawning with realization. "You love her?"

"No." Eric said loudly. "Yes. God, I don't know." He sighed sadly.

"Eric, how could you do that to Jackie?" Kitty uncrossed her arms, softening slowly. "She's been through so much, that girl, and you are her best friend."

"Things change." Eric said dryly.

Kitty shook her head sadly. "What do you want me to do? Ask Jackie not to move out? The damage is done, Eric. You made a mistake and now Jackie's the one paying for it." Kitty leaned back on her pillows, waiting for her son to say something, anything.

"Mom, come on." Eric pleaded. "You can think of something to say to her to make her stay. She can't leave. Where will she go?"

"I don't know, Eric." Kitty's voice rose with slight anger again. "Maybe you should've thought of that before you ratted her out."

There was a moment of silence and Kitty was about to ask Eric to leave so she can sleep already, until Eric suddenly jerked upright.

"Fuck!" Eric screamed loudly. Kitty glared at her son, not sure if she should scream or just let it slide. "Why do I always mess things up?" He rubbed his forehead softly with his palm, deep in thought. He stood up, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"What are you going to do?" Kitty asked calmly, recognizing the idea in his head.

"I'm going to make things right again." Eric said quietly. "Since you won't."

"Eric…" Kitty started, but he would have none of it as he quietly left the room, without even muttering a goodbye.

* * *

As Eric left his parent's bedroom, he spotted bouncy blonde hair making it way's out of the bathroom.

As soon as Laurie caught his eye, she frowned.

"I'm not speaking to you." Laurie said angrily, which was strange to hear, since usually she's bubbly as a cheerleader. "Traitor." She spat out as she passed him.

"For your information, Laurie." Eric said in a snobbish tone. "I have a plan."

"Really?" Laurie's eyes began to shine with hope. "You convinced Mom to let Jackie stay?"

"No." Eric said flatly. "I'm going to give Jackie a place to stay." He sighed unsurely as Laurie gave him a denouncing look.

"Whatever, Eric." Laurie mumbled, in a very Jackie-like way. "We'll see how your little plan works out." She turned towards her bedroom, but slowly stopped herself. She turned around quickly and hugged Eric, kissing his cheek gently.

Her eyes were teary as she stepped back. Eric brought her back to him, whispering "thank you" into her ear before she slipped into her bedroom and Eric went to his own.

Tomorrow morning, he'd catch Jackie before she leaves and fix everything.

After all, it was all his fault.

He had to make it better. For her.

* * *

"Open the door, open the door." Jackie said aloud as she hopped from foot to foot. It was beyond freezing and she was wearing old, thinning gym shorts.

She saw a light turn on in the house as the door slowly opened.

"Thank god." Jackie muttered to herself.

"Jackie?" Kelso rubbed his eyes gently since they were still heavy with sleep.

Jackie couldn't help but notice how much Kelso has grown. Some days, she still saw him as that little boy she used to have sleepovers with. But now, in a tight gray tee shirt and flannel pajama pants, she could see he filled out and nicely.

"Michael, let me in." Jackie pushed past him hurriedly, shivering as she sat down on his couch, tucking her legs beneath her to warm up.

Kelso, confused and tired, shut the door and went over to Jackie, sitting next to her. She shivered once more and he wrapped his arm around her tightly. She had called him Michael, so he knew that she was upset.

"I'm homeless." Jackie said quietly, resting her shoulder on Kelso's. A little spooked at how broad his shoulders have become and comforted by how warm her was.

Kelso didn't say anything; he just squeezed her shoulder softly in understanding.

"I should be mad at Eric." Jackie laughed gingerly. "But I'm not."

Kelso couldn't bear to look at Jackie's quivering lips or sad expression as she spoke. He stared at the wall at she went on.

"I haven't felt this confused since…yesterday." She laughed again, in an ever sadder tone. Jackie was trying to laugh things off, but it wasn't working.

"Jackie…" Kelso started, wincing as she looked up at him.

Her eyes were hollow and red. It looked like she hadn't slept in days, and it was finally catching up with her. But, still, she was so beautiful that Kelso couldn't help but stare into her blue-green eyes, wilting with emotional drain. He wanted to hug her, to tell her everything was ok, to see her smile like she used to, before her parents abandoned her. But his muscles froze as she leaned in closer, breathing heavily.

"Michael…" She closed her eyes, pursing her lips. Kelso didn't know what to do. "No one loves you like I do."

"Jackie…" He paused, leaning back as her eyes popped open. "What are you doing?"

She sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't know." She mumbled angrily, placing her hands over her growling stomach.

"Come on." He stood up, holding a hand out for her.

"Where are we going?" She stood up, gripping onto his hand for dear life. She never wanted to let go. It was the only thing that made her feel safe.

"To the kitchen." Kelso said happily. "I'm starving, how bout you?"

Jackie nodded gently. She knew what Kelso was doing. And she appreciated it.

Jackie sat down as Kelso began digging through the fridge, taking out eggs and milk as he turned on the stovetop, winking at her quickly in between.

"I'm so lucky." Jackie said quietly, causing Kelso to look up at her awkwardly. "I'm so lucky." Jackie repeated, "That I have you."

"No, Jackie." Kelso laughed, continuing to cook. "I'm the lucky one."

Kelso flashed an award winning smile, smearing some butter on her nose playfully as she laughed, letting all the drama of today melt away.

* * *

"So, I totally forgot to ask but," Jackie's eyes hungrily landed on the plate Kelso just placed before her. "How was your date with Laurie?"

Kelso handed her a fork, smiling thankfully as Jackie scooped up a bunch of scrambled eggs and popped them into her mouth, savoring the taste.

"It was…nice." Kelso smirked. "We watched the movie and then we went to the Hub to grab something to eat."

"And then?" Jackie asked suggestively.

"Then," Kelso said calmly. "I dropped her off at home."

"Did you walk her to the door?"

"Of course."

"So?" Jackie smirked. "Did you guys…?"

"Yup." Kelso smiled modestly. "We had crazy sex right there on the Forman's porch." Kelso laughed to himself as Jackie pointed her fork at him maliciously. "Seriously, no." Kelso polished off the rest of his eggs as he placed his dish in the sink, not facing Jackie. "We didn't kiss or anything. I mean, it's Laurie. She's practically a nun."

"Well, next time." Jackie insisted, finishing her eggs as well. "I still can't believe you've never been kissed."

"It's not that hard to believe." Kelso said sadly. "I mean, look at me."

Jackie stood up, wrapping her arm around Kelso's torso, leaning her head against his chest. She was a great deal shorter then him and the way they fit when they hugged, Jackie always thought it was perfect. Her head landed squarely in the middle of his chest and if she listened hard enough she could hear his heart beating. It soothed her nerves.

"Look at you, Michael." Jackie titled her chin so she could face him. "I hate to say it, but you're looking pretty good these days."

"Shut up." Kelso muttered, picking her up. Jackie wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the living room. She felt a slight bolt of excitement go throughout her body. Maybe they were getting too old to be playing around like this. Maybe that thing they say, about how girls and boys just can't be friends without some sort of sexual tension, is true.

"Put me down." Jackie demanded, pouting her lips in a playful manner. "Pretty please, Michael?"

Kelso couldn't deny the attraction he felt to Jackie at that moment. He had one of the most gorgeously sexy girls in all of Wisconsin wrapped around his body. Who could ignore that? He couldn't help but notice that Jackie had been calling him "Michael" a lot lately, something she used to do only when she was mad or upset.

"Ok, princess." Kelso dropped Jackie on the couch beneath him, turned on as she bounced slightly, her brown hair falling out of it's messy ponytail. She put the hair tie around her wrist and then took off her sweatshirt, a bit of her lean stomach and the bottom of her bra was revealed. Kelso swallowed the lump out of his throat as Jackie pulled down on Eric's jersey.

"God, why am I still wearing this thing?" Jackie muttered. "Give me your shirt."

"What?"

Jackie turned to face Kelso. "I said, give me your shirt."

Kelso knew better then to argue with Jackie Burkhart, so he carefully took off his tee shirt, placing it in Jackie's lap. Jackie tried to focus on anything but Kelso's chest, which radiated in the streaming moonlight. He was lean, but muscular at the same time. Jackie's stomach throbbed, but not because she was hungry.

Jackie tore Eric's Jersey off her back and Kelso's eyes practically bulged. She saw it too. In fact, maybe she was doing all this purposely, trying to see what Kelso's reaction would be. Jackie didn't know what she was doing anymore. There seemed to be an endless supply of boys in her life but only one that really mattered, right now. And that was Kelso.

Kelso glanced at Jackie as she covered her practically naked upper half with his tee shirt, sniffing the collar softly as she put her hair back up.

"Now I know why Eric and Steven are both head over heels for you." Kelso laughed awkwardly.

Jackie peered at him innocently as she folded Eric's jersey.

"What should we do with it?" Kelso asked, taking it from Jackie.

"I'd like to keep it." Jackie grabbed it back quickly. "Just, because."

Kelso nodded, once again seeing unwanted pain in Jackie's eyes.

He lunged at her, knocking her over onto her back, tickling her ribs with his fingertips as she muffled her giggles, knowing that his parents were just upstairs.

"Quit it!" She groaned as his cold fingertips felt bare skin, his shirt lazily riding up her body as he tickled her fiercely, wincing as her knee, out of habit, jolted straight up into his crotch. He leaned back in pain as Jackie laughed, running to the kitchen for ice.

She came back quickly, sitting next to him, Indian style, holding the bag of ice between his legs.

"Sometimes, I forgot you're a boy." Jackie laughed hoarsely.

"Thanks." Kelso said sarcastically, staring at Jackie's trembling hand, which was about two inches away from giving him a 'job' of some sort.

"Does it hurt?" Jackie asked gently, trying hard not to laugh.

"It's getting better." Kelso said softly, eyeing Jackie as she let go of the ice, letting it settle on him comfortably. He moved it aside as Jackie took a deep breath.

"Michael, I think I want to kiss you." Jackie leaned in towards him.

"Jackie…" Kelso started. "You're just confused."

"No, I mean, I know that I don't love you _that_ way." Jackie said sheepishly. "But, you're my best friend and I just, maybe," She sighed. "I want to see what it's like."

"Um," Kelso felt slightly uncomfortable as Jackie gently moved her bare leg, stroking his side with it. She was seducing him, he could feel it.

Jackie knew what she was doing, but swore to herself it was out of good intentions. If anything, it would be practice for Kelso before Laurie finally lets go of her prudish ways.

Jackie maneuvered her body so that she was now on to of Kelso, pinning him to the couch. She placed her small hands on his bare chest, tracing circle with her fingertips. The ice beneath her crotch started to send shivers down her spine, as droplets of condensation trickled down her legs. She stuck her hand between her legs, wiping at the water as Kelso watched with amused, hungry eyes. Her index finger, now cold and damp, traced another circle around Kelso's chest as his hands reached the small of her back, holding her in place.

"What are we doing?" Kelso laughed, more to himself then to Jackie.

"I really don't know." Jackie laughed as well. She didn't know anything anymore. But she knew that this, as weird as it was, felt almost right.

Jackie made the first move towards his lips, skimming them softly as Kelso's hands cupped her rear, pushing her up so that she could reach. Her tongue trashed violently in his mouth, her breath ceasing as his tongue met hers. It took a minute for Kelso to adjust this new experience of kissing a girl as he moved his hands up her back and under her shirt, feeling the clasp of her bra with his fingertips.

Jackie popped her eyes open as Kelso leaned back, breaking the kiss.

His face was contorted with confusion and realization at the same time.

Had she gone too far?

"Huh." He muttered softly, taking his hands away from her back and placing them on his sides.

"What?" Jackie's core throbbed with intense craving. She wanted sex, and she wanted it now.

"It's like," He laughed. "It's like kissing my sister."

Jackie blinked widely in shock, carefully getting up and off of Kelso.

"Oh my god." Jackie smacked herself internally.

"I'm sorry, Jackie…" Kelso stood up slowly.

"No, it's ok, really." For the second time that night, Jackie felt like someone ripped her heart out. Any craving that she had wanted for Kelso slipped away as she grabbed her sweatshirt and her shoes, throwing them on carefully. "I should go."

"Jackie, I don't want things to be weird between us…"

"Then they won't be." Jackie mustered a pleasing smile. She hugged Kelso briefly. "I love you, Michael Kelso. Nothing will change that."

He smiled from ear to ear, wiping at his mouth softly.

"Are you sure you felt nothing?" Jackie asked quietly.

"Pretty sure." Kelso nodded. "I'm glad we did it though. Otherwise, I'd always be wondering what if, you know?"

"Yeah." Jackie nodded, opening the door for herself. "Later, Kelso."

She smiled quickly before he could see the disappointment on her face and walked outside, down the path of the Kelso's lawn.

"Jackie?" Kelso called out.

"Yeah?' She turned back to face him, hopeful.

"No one loves you like I love you." He said whimsically, smiling wide before he shut the door.

Jackie smiled back to the door, walking out towards the street, in tears.

She had just offered herself to Kelso and he rejected her. What was happening in that crazy mind of hers? Did she really think Kelso was the answer to her problems? Sure, he's her best friend, but that's where it ends. She knew that. Jackie really didn't want to walk all the way back home, since it was still cold and she was extremely tired. The sun started to poke out of the horizon as Jackie mechanically began walking towards the richer part of town.

Before she knew it, she was at the Hyde's doorstep.

She yawned as she rang the doorbell, her eyes closing as the door opened.

"Jackie?" Steven glanced at her tired form, pulling her inside.

Jackie passed out contently in his arms as he scooped her up and took her upstairs, taking off her shoes as he placed her in his bed, wrapping the blankets around her.

"Steven?" Jackie whispered softly, her eyes remained closed as she rolled over.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, settling down next to her, wrapping his arm around her as she nuzzled her chin into his chest.

"Sometimes, I think I might love you." She yawned loudly, snoring gently as she passed out completely.

"Same here, Jackie." Steven smiled warmly, kissing her forehead before he drifted off into sleep as well.


End file.
